Susurros del Alma
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: Eren posee un 'Don' que lo hace especial, pero por culpa de este poder, Eren pierde a alguien importante cuando era un niño, Eren no puede evitar sentirse culpable… y termina odiando su poder ¿Pero que pasa cuando la única persona que lo trata bien necesita su ayuda? Para ayudarla Eren necesitara aquel 'Don' que tanto odia ¿Eren la ayudara?
1. Accidente

**Susurros del Alma**

**Capitulo 1: Accidente**

Eren era especial, lo sabía. ¿Por qué? No es que se sintiera así porque su madre se lo decía todos los días, todas las madres son así; pensaba el castaño ¿Qué madre no ama a su hijo?

El era especial, y no era su imaginación, como muchas otras personas le habían dicho en el pasado. Lo era desde bebe, desde que tenia memoria. No sabia porque le ocurría a él, y deseo de verdad que desapareciera ese molesto 'Don' como le llamaba su madre. No le gustaba verlos, muchas veces lo asustaban, con aquellas apariencias, con los ojos llenos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento. Aun así el odio no desaparecía de su pequeño corazón.

A Eren no le gustaba salir de su casa, no porque fuera antisocial, o quizás si, pero no era su culpa, el había sido un niño alegre, le gustaba salir afuera y sentirse libre, pero no podía hacerlo, no desde aquel incidente.

**.**

**/SUSURROS DEL ALMA/**

**.**

Tenia 13 años, y su primo había llegado a casa a jugar, su primo y mejor amigo había llevado la moto que le había comprado su padre por haber sacado buenas notas en todas sus pruebas, era algo que Eren admiraba del mayor, Kasami tenia 18 años, era popular, bueno en los deportes (Era capitán del equipo de Básket de su escuela) y tenia calificaciones perfectas, simplemente algo que Eren no lograba aun cuando ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Era malo en todos los deportes que implicaran un balón, (a esa cosa redonda parecía gustarle su cara) aunque sus notas no eran tan malas, Eren no era popular, pero tampoco era un renegado social, tenia amigos y eso era suficiente para él.

Kasami le había invitado a dar una vuelta con el, al principio Eren se negó, aquella monstruosidad le daba miedo, Kasami sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza.

—Anda, peque. Vamos quiero que seas la primera persona en subir conmigo. No pasa nada, te lo prometo — y aquellas palabras le convencieron, Eren amaba a Kasami, era su primo, pero Eren lo consideraba ya un hermano. Uno que lo protegía y lo cuidaba, era cierto, se dijo así mismo 'Kasami siempre me protege y cumple con sus promesas.'

Aun dudando Eren asintió, después de avisarle a su madre que saldría un momento con Kasami, salió de su hogar, no le dijo nada del paseo en moto, su madre era tan sobre protectora que seguramente terminaría siendo atado a una silla para evitar que fuera.

— ¡Eren póntelo! — le dio un casco, Eren lo tomo y se lo coloco. — Awww, Eren. Te ves tan lindo. — bromeo, Eren se sonrojo y después de darle un golpe en la pierna con su pie se subió a la moto.

— ¡Auch! Ten cuidado. — Eren sonrió, Kasami encendió el motor de la moto y en segundos Eren podía sentir el aire chocando contra su rostro, iba fuertemente sujetado a Kasami, quien a cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, Kasami no llevaba casco. Sobresaltado y asustado por su reciente descubrimiento, se soltó del agarre y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. — ¿Eren, que haces? — pregunto asustado su primo.

— ¡No tienes casco! — los brazos de Eren volvieron a sujetarse y Kasami se recupero del susto, la estabilidad volvía.

—Duuuh, solo tengo uno y es el que estas usando. — Eren sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, pero se tranquilizo de inmediato al sentir el cálido cuerpo del mayor, su primo estaba con el y cumpliría con su promesa.

De pronto la vio, a su lado… muchas veces venían sin avisar y Eren juraba que algún día moriría de un paro cardíaco. La figura de la pequeña niña con un camisón ensangrentado y con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas, un dolor profundo, acompañados con la tristeza y un pequeño rayo de esperanza, ese niño de ojos bonitos podía verla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le cuestiono Eren a la pequeña niña. La moto seguía moviéndose y Kasami al parecer no se percataba de que Eren hablaba solo, al menos a los ojos negros así era.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ellos saben! Me dolía mucho… — dijo todavía llorando y señalándose el pecho donde la sangre estaba impregnada. Eren asintió haciéndole saber que la escuchaba. — Mi mamá… no sabe. Ella esta triste, solo quiero encontrarla.

—Kasami. — Eren llamo a su primo, Kasami detuvo un instante la moto para voltear a ver a Eren. El pequeño se sonrojo, Kasami sabia de su 'don' y lo entendía, no le decía mentiroso o pensaba que era una broma como sus compañeros en la escuela. — Hay una pequeña niña, — comenzó a hablar Eren. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto dirigiendo su vista al lado derecho, hablándole a un espacio vacio ante la vista de Kasami, para Eren había una niña pequeña, quizás tendría su misma edad, de cabello rubio adorable mente sujeto en dos coletas, de ojos verdes y piel blanca, vestida con un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies, manchado de sangre.

—Sindi. — Respondió la niña.

—Sindi, se llama Sindi. — le informo a su primo, Kasami asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Obviamente la niña necesitaba ayuda si acudía con Eren. Eren se acerco a Kasami y le susurro en el oído. Le describió un poco la apariencia y la situación de la pequeña, al parecer la habían asesinado, Kasami abrió grandes los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar; pero se contuvo, Eren le contó también, que la pequeña quería ver a su madre. Kasami asintió.

— ¿Dónde estas? — le pregunto a la niña, Sindi con una enorme sonrisa llena de esperanza y alegría, porque después de tantos años vería a su madre. Le diría adiós, le diría que la perdonaba por no haberle creído cuando le dijo que aquel hombre la odiaba y le pegaba, le diría que no sentía odio, que la amaba y que ahora ya estaba bien, le diría que el niño de ojos bonitos la había ayudado. Y podría por fin descansar tranquilamente.

—Hacia allá. — señalo hacia el frente, Eren siguió la dirección, lejos de ahí, se veía los grandes arboles, saliendo del vecindario, mucho más lejos; se encontraba el bosque. El bosque era peligroso de noche, observo la hora en su reloj, eran las 5:45 de la tarde, pronto el sol comenzaría esconderse.

—El bosque. — susurro Eren, Kasami lo escucho y pensamientos similares a los de Eren aparecieron en su mente.

—No podemos. Mañana, cuando haya sol, por el momento es muy peligroso ir. — Dijo, olvidando que Sindi se encontraba presente escuchando todo, no quería esperar más, necesitaba ir con su madre.

Eren observo la mirada suplicante de la niña, Kasami tenia razón, pero el dolor de la pequeña era tan palpable que se sintió un monstruo al negarle ir allí.

—Vamos, solo iremos un momento, haremos un pequeño mapa rápido con ayuda de Sindi y mañana iremos con Alex. — Eren estaba seguro que Alex los ayudaría, el hombre era oficial de la policía, y estaba completamente enamorado de su madre.

—Pero… — Kasami asintió, sabiendo que cuando Eren decidía algo, lo cumplía. — Vamos, entonces ¡Sujétate fuerte! — la moto volvió a arrancar, la sonrisa en el rostro de la niña se intensifico.

Casi treinta minutos después, ambos habían llegado al final del pavimento y al comienzo de los grandes arboles, los arbustos y demás hierbas. Se giro viendo a la niña detrás de él.

— ¿Dónde es? — le pregunto, mientras se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco, Kasami apago el motor de la moto y la dejo ahí, apoyada en el pie de metal que la moto tenia. El sol ya estaba ocultándose y el cielo estaba cubierto de color anaranjado.

— ¡Por aquí! — dijo la niña guiándolos por un sendero para ellos desconocido, pero para Sindi un camino que sabia de memoria. Kasami siguió a Eren, teniendo el impulso de jalar lo de la mano y mandarlo hacia atrás, pero aquello solo serviría si el también pudiera ver a la niña.

Muchas personas decían que el era un genio, siempre sacaba sobresalientes en los exámenes, tenia miles de amigos, era bueno en todos los deportes y hasta contaba con un club de fans, algo que realmente a él no le hacia mucha gracia. Sus padres siempre le daban lo que quería y era una persona sumamente feliz y afortunada. Su vida era la perfección misma. Pocas personas podían decir lo mismo que Kasami.

Y Eren no era una de ellas, el niño había sufrido la terrible perdida de su padre, Grisha había muerto cuando el niño tenía nueve años, y había llorado mucho, lo sabía porque Kasami había secado cada lágrima que caían de aquellos hermosos ojos hasta que Eren se quedo dormido.

Fue a los trece que se entero de la habilidad de su primo, Eren era un niño alegre y optimista, y raro en ocasiones, lloraba de la nada y ha veces hablaba solo, Kasami llego incluso a pensar que Eren estaba enfermo y cuando le pregunto a Carla sobre ello, la castaña sonrió.

_—__No es raro, Kasami. Solamente que tú no puedes ver lo que los ojos de Eren ven. — Kasami asintió no sabiendo que más hacer, la castaña le sonrió de nuevo. — Lo que Eren ve es el alma de las personas, son sus preocupaciones, los problemas que de algún modo no los dejan descansar en paz. Eren puede ver lo que tú y los demás llaman 'fantasma'._

_El rubio no supo que decir, ¿Acaso era una broma? El solamente estaba preocupado por su pequeño primo, su tía no tenia que hacerle esa clase de broma, el disgusto se vio reflejado en el rostro de Kasami, Carla ya se esperaba una reacción así, no era una sorpresa que no le hubiera creído. Era por eso que Carla le pedía a Eren que no dijera nada sobre aquel asunto, los adultos y los niños podían llegar a ser demasiado crueles y Eren era un niño sensible._

_De pronto Eren llego al comedor justo cuando Kasami estaba dispuesto a irse._

_—__Mami, mami… ¿Puedo salir a jugar con Mat? — entonces Kasami se percato de la mano de Eren, era como si tuviera sujeto algo en su mano, como si estuviera tomando la mano de otra persona, pero no había nada._

_—__Mat, es un pequeño niño… — le indico Carla al chico rubio. — Eren me contó que murió hace poco, tenia leucemia. — Dijo tristemente y Kasami se cuestionaba seriamente — aunque con ese pensamiento estuviera faltándole al respeto a su tía— que su tía estaba loca._

_—__Me dijo que se siete mejor, — Eren se acerco a su madre y Kasami ya no sabia que pensar. — Dice que se divirtió conmigo — el pequeño Eren sonreía radiante mente, feliz porque había hecho feliz a Mat. — Y también me dijo que hoy es el último día, dice que hay una luz muy bonita y que quiere ir ahí. — Carla le sonrió tierna mente a Eren, al parecer el pequeño se había encariñado con Mat._

_— __¿De que hablas Eren? — pregunto Kasami, Eren se acerco a Kasami._

_—__Mat, es mi amigo. Kasami… el murió hace poco, tenia leucemia. El no podía jugar con los niños porque siempre estuvo en el hospital, y me pidió que jugara con el. Me dijo que esta feliz de que pudiera verlo, al parecer nadie más puede. — Mientras Eren seguía hablando, Kasami examinaba a Eren, el niño no era un mentiroso, Kasami lo sabía; Eren era honesto e inocente, tenía siete años, Eren no podía saber el significado de Mentir. Lo veía en sus ojos, limpios y puros sin ningún rastro de maldad. Solo le basto una mirada para creerle._

_Carla se dio cuenta de ello, y suspiro aliviada, quizás Kasami pudiera ayudar a Eren más adelante._

_—__Ellos no siempre son buenos. Kasami. — le dijo la castaña, Kasami volteo a verla. — Habrá quienes quieran hacerle daño. Es por eso que te pido, que lo ayudes. — ¿Cómo no ayudar al adorable niño frente a el? Eren era como un hermano menor para Kasami y como tal, siempre velaría por su bienestar, solo como un hermano mayor hace. El pelinegro asintió, era una promesa._

Muchos decían que Kasami era increíble, pero él pensaba que el increíble era Eren.

—Eren ya es tarde. — Comento el pelinegro, Eren asintió en respuesta, la noche ya había caído, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Además se habían adentrado demasiado al bosque, si no fuera por Sindi a ese paso Eren estaría llorando de temor de perderse, pero Eren sabía que Sindi conocía más que bien aquel camino ¿Cuántas veces lo había recorrido ya? No quería conocer la respuesta.

Llevaban caminado por aquel camino estrecho ya más de 25 minutos, no quería mirar hacia abajo, mientras más caminaban más alto subían y Eren le temía a las alturas. Sobre todo cuando no había nada de donde sujetarse. Escucho una pequeña sonrisa detrás de el, volvió el rostro solo para encontrarse a Kasami riéndose de el, Eren frunció el seño y bufo.

— ¡Kasami, no te burles! — gruño cuando Kasami sonrió aun más, era divertido ver a Eren enojado y era por eso que le encantaba molestarlo, pero ahora no era el momento indicado.

—Ya, dejo de reírme. — Eren asintió y se detuvo, no se había percatado de la desaparición de la pequeña niña, eso lo alarmo, Sindi no pudo dejarlos ¿cierto? Kasami se alarmo frente al gesto de preocupación de Eren. — ¿Qué pasa? — cuestiono también preocupado.

—No veo a Sindi. — Kasami lo tomo con cuidado de los hombros y lo obligo a retroceder. — ¿Qué haces?

—Te pongo a salvo. — Le contesto el pelinegro, — tenemos que bajar, no quiero sorpresa y si las hay, al menos no quiero estar en un espacio pequeño con una altura de más de 10 metros. — Eren asintió, siendo consiente de que Kasami solo quería ponerlo a salvo.

— ¡VAYANSE, RAPIDO! — La voz asustada de Sindi se escucho, Eren salto del susto.

— ¿Qué paso? — le pregunto Eren a la niña, Sindi se veía asustada y su vos la delataba, estaba alterada.

—Están aquí, — mientras Sindi hablaba, más ruidos se escuchaban, alguien bajaba el mismo camino que ellos — momentos atrás— subían. — Son malos, tienen que irse, si no se van les pasara lo mismo que a mi. — decía la niña con voz preocupada, Eren palideció, estaban cerca.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos Kasami. Sindi dice que las personas que la mataron están aquí.

El pelinegro asintió, y con mayor rapidez bajaba y ayudaba a Eren a bajar, estaba asustado y su corazón latía fuertemente y la única cosa en su cabeza era mantener a salvo a Eren, ni siquiera se preocupaba por el, su mayor prioridad por el momento era bajar aquel camino sin caer por los 10 metros de altura. La mano de Kasami sujetaba la mano de Eren con fuerzas, en aquel momento Sindi se acerco y lo toco por el hombro. Eren volteo a verla.

—Más adelante hay un camino oculto entre la maleza, — Eren intento acercarse a ella, Sindi hablaba en susurros, como si temiera ser escuchada, — pueden esconderse ahí — Eren asintió, intento alcanzar con una mano a su primo, su pie resbalo por la orilla del acantilado y en segundos lo único que evitaba que cayera era Kasami, que lo tenia fuertemente agarrado de la mano, su rostro estaba lleno de terror, sentía ganas de vomitar y de llorar. Kasami sabia que Eren estaba asustado y que si no lo tranquilizaba podría llegar a tener un ataque de pánico y en esas circunstancias, lo menos que quería era eso.

—Tranquilízate, Eren. No voy a soltarte. — Eren levanto la vista, Kasami lo veía fijamente y Eren asintió tratando de regular su respiración. Sindi estaba a su lado asustada y pidiéndole disculpas, no sabia porque, Sindi pensaba que había sido por hablarle que Eren había caído. — Impúlsate hacia arriba, yo intentare jalarte.

Eren de nuevo asintió y trato de apoyar su pie en la superficie rocosa de la montaña, Eren no odiaba la naturaleza al contrario la amaba, pero en esa situación quizás le desagradaba un poco, aunque el chico pensó que era tonto ponerse a pensar cosas así, en esa situación tan peligrosa.

Cuando por fin pudo sentir la firmeza suficiente para impulsarse, Kasami lo jalo hacia él, segundos antes de ponerse a salvo junto a Kasami, la roca cedió ante el peso de los dos, era demasiado para el pequeño espacio y lo ultimo que Eren vio fue a Sindi y su rostro lleno de pánico, así como a Kasami abrazándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza.

**.**

**/SUSURROS DEL ALMA/**

**.**

Escuchaba un sonido rítmico cada tres segundos, el 'pi' que no sabia de donde venia, lo tenia hipnotizado, tenia sueño y por alguna razón aquel sonido lo tranquilizaba, no quería abrir sus ojos, pero algo dentro de el se obligo a hacerlo, sabia que tenia algo que hacer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una habitación blanca, el sonido que lo había mantenido tranquilo se escuchaba más fuerte, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor le llego de golpe, quiso llorar, su cabeza, sus piernas, su cuerpo, sus brazos, todo le dolía. Incluso hasta el cabello ¿Cómo puedo dolerte el cabello? Eren no lo sabia, pero juraba por dios que le dolía. Fue cuando intento mover su brazo que se dio cuenta de todos los cables y agujas que tenía ahí, intento gritarle a su madre, pero la mascarilla que tenía en la cara se lo impedía, tenia miedo, aquellos cables eran demasiados. Quiso gritarle también a Kasami ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber caído por aquel acantilado, ¿Kasami estaba bien? ¿Por qué no estaba su mamá con él? Las lágrimas le ganaron y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, tenia miedo y quería ver a su mamá o a Kasami, quería ver a alguien conocido para él.

Una puerta fue abierta y un hombre se acerco hasta Eren, el chico no lo reconocía, el hombre se apresuro a quitarle la mascarilla de la cara y a revisar más cosas, mientras Eren sollozaba, el hombre de mediana edad con la bata blanca y una sonrisa amable, trato de tranquilizarlo después de asegurase de que todo estaba en orden.

—No llores, tu madre solo salió un momento, pronto estará aquí. — le dijo, Eren asintió, pero ni siquiera aquellas palabras pudieron hacer que dejase de llorar, aun le dolía el cuerpo.

La puerta de nuevo fue abierta esta vez con una gran fuerza, Carla había entrado con prisa tras ver a través del cristal que Eren estaba despierto, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, tenía tantas ganas de ir y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero el doctor anticipándose a los pensamientos ya acciones de Carla se lo impidió.

—Aun es doloroso. — le indico, la castaña asintió y por primera vez en días suspiro aliviada, no había sido fácil estar sola mientras recibía cada palabra de los doctores, 'La inflamación en el cerebro no cesa' 'Quizás tenga problemas en la columna vertebral' 'No podemos hacer nada hasta que despierte' — Lo llevaremos a una revisión, es solo para asegurarnos de que todo marche bien y que no hay secuelas. Después podrá verlo.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenia para no echarse a llorar frente a Eren, la castaña asintió, pronto la habitación se lleno de enfermeras y una camilla, Eren fue depositado ahí con cuidado y se lo llevaron, cuando Carla estuvo sola, el llanto que había contenido le gano ¿Cómo le diría a Eren lo de Kasami? Carla conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie, y sabia que Eren se sentiría culpable… se sintió cruel por aquella felicidad que su hermano y la mamá de Kasami no tenían.

**.**

**/SUSURROS DEL ALMA/**

**.**

Fueron varias horas después que Carla pudo por fin pasar a ver a Eren, dentro de ella había una pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo durmiendo, no sabia que le diría cuando el niño comenzara a preguntarle, cuando atravesó la puerta lo primero que escucho fue:

— ¿Cómo esta Kasami? — los recuerdos habían vuelto a la mente de Eren como una ráfaga de viento, golpeándole con la realidad. Una realidad donde aun no había visto a su primo, si el estaba bien significaba que también su primo lo estaba.

Carla se acerco y tomo la mano del niño, lo que estaba a punto de decirle quizás le causaría demasiado dolor y Carla como su madre habría dado todo por evitárselo.

—Eren, has estado durmiendo por más de cuatro semanas… — Eren abrió grandes sus ojos ¿Cuatro semanas? Eso era mucho.

— ¿Y Kasami? ¿Dónde esta? ¡Quiero verlo! — La mirada que le dio su madre le dio miedo, era una especie de sentimientos juntos, preocupación, miedo, tristeza y pena.

—Kasami aun no despierta cariño. — Carla se acerco a Eren, el niño lloraba silenciosamente, todo había sido culpa suya, sino hubiera ido a aquel lugar, en aquel momento odio por completo poder verlos, si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Kasami, ¡Todo era su culpa!

Su culpa, su culpa, su culpa, su culpa, recordó las palabras de Kasami cuando le dijo que quería ir al bosque 'No podemos. Mañana, cuando haya sol, por el momento es muy peligroso ir' ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? porque demonios podía verlos, a Eren no le importaba, ya no… simplemente deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad ¡Quería de vuelta a Kasami! Se hecho a llorar a los brazos de su madre como el niño pequeño que era.

Carla lloro junto a Eren.

**.**

**/SUSURROS DEL ALMA/**

**.**

Una semana después Eren fue dado de alta, antes de salir del hospital su madre le obligo a ir a ver a Kasami, cuando Eren se encontró con su tía, Yumiko. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por las lágrimas que la mujer derramaba, se sintió peor cuando la mujer le sonrió.

Eren lo vio detrás de la gran ventana, lo único que los separaba era un enorme vidrio, pudo ver a su tío Frank, junto a la cama de Kasami, el chico pelinegro se encontraba en la misma situación que el cuando se despertó, los cables conectados a su cuerpo, el monitor que checaba el ritmo de su corazón, la mascarilla de oxigeno… Kasami estaba más golpeado que el, seguramente porque el pelinegro había amortiguado la caída de Eren con su propio cuerpo.

—Tía Yu… ¡Lo siento! — se disculpo Eren, Yumiko solamente le sonrió con las lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos, como deseaba que Kasami también se despertara. Eren deseo que su tía le gritase, que descargase todo su odio y frustración en él, lo único que recibió fue un abrazo, Eren sintió el fuerte agarre de la mujer, subió sus brazos y los sujeto a su tía, rompiendo a llorar el también.

**.**

**/SUSURROS DEL ALMA/**

**.**

Cuando salió del hospital, su madre lo dirigió hasta el auto, durante todo el camino Eren estuvo en silencio, en su mente seguía rebobinando aquel día, deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse negado, deseo con todas sus fuerzas dejar de velos, los odio con toda su alma. ¿Por qué? Si siempre trataba de ayudarlos…

Tenía trece años y todo aquel peso no podía soportarlo, Carla se lamento el día en el que le dijo que tratara de ayudarlos: 'No llores Eren, solamente quieren tu ayuda. Se un niño fuerte y ayúdalos a encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que buscan' como el niño de buenos sentimientos que era, asintió.

A Eren no le importaba cuando le traicionaban y mentían, cuando aquellas almas errantes trataban de hacerle daño, el solamente había querido ayudarlos, pero era tan solo un niño, uno que le tenia miedo a las alturas y a la obscuridad, un niño que aun creía en Santa, un niño que odiaba comerse las verduras y que amaba los dulces.

Cuando el auto se estaciono frente a su casa, su corazón salto de su sitio, verla ahí no era precisamente lo que quería, un sentimiento se alojo dentro de el, la pena y el enojo juntos. Cuando la niña se percato del auto se levanto y fue a encontrar al niño de ojos bonitos.

—'Quizás quiere disculparse' — pensó Eren y un poco del enojo que sentía desapareció con aquel pensamiento, la niña se veía bastante preocupada.

— ¿Iremos hoy? — fue lo primero que Eren escucho y así como desaprecio, el odio volvió, esta vez con más intensidad. Fue por la culpa de esa niña que ahora Kasami estaba en coma, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en su propio bienestar…

Eren no pudo más, ellos eran tan egoístas. Exploto.

— ¿ES QUE SOLAMENTE PIENSAS EN TI? ¡KASAMI ESTA EN ESA CAMA, POR TU CULPA!— Carla se asusto al escucharlo gritar, Eren le gritaba a un espacio vacio frente a el, pero Carla ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando. — ¡YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS, NO QUIERO OIRLOS… YA NO! — Las lagrimas surcaban de nuevo sus ojos, la pequeña niña había desaparecido frente a el. Carla se apresuro a ir con Eren para abrazarlo.

—Está bien, Eren. Cierra tus ojos a ellos, no los oigas más, si así lo quieres enciérralo en tu corazón y jamás lo cuentes. — Eren se abrazo a su madre y lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Durante los meses siguientes Eren se cerraba más a las personas, no solamente a los fantasmas, Sindi desapareció por completo tras dos semanas de estar frente a la reja del chico de ojos bonitos como ella llamaba a Eren, porque ni siquiera supo su nombre.

* * *

**Esto prácticamente se escribió solo, la idea me llego mientras veía ****Ghost Whisperer...**

**Wiiii, para los que len SEME VS SEME seguramente reconocen a Kasami XD y paro los que no, pues Kasami es la versión masculina de Mikasa.**

**Me encanta ese personaje y eso que acabo de crearlo, pero bueno... en esta historia se mantendrá dormido (Por ahora).**

**ACLARACIONES: ESTA HISTORIA ES RIREN 100%**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Destellos

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Destellos.**

Eren tomo su desayuno rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde a clases, hoy no por lo menos, no cuando la primera clase era la de música. Y la segunda era libre, así que podría pasar dos horas enteras tocando la guitarra.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? — le pregunto Alex, el hombre tomaba su desayuno mientras leía el periódico, Eren se sentía extraño al tenerlo ahí diariamente, se rio de sus pensamientos, claro que Alex vivía con ellos, hace poco se había casado con su madre.

—Bien ¿Dónde esta mamá? — pregunto al darse cuenta de la falta de presencia de la castaña, no la había notado porque al bajar de su cuarto su desayuno ya estaba servido.

—Fue a ver a Yumiko. — Alex vio cuando la cara de Eren palideció, todo de aquel tema era algo que el chico no quería recordar, sonaba egoísta y lo era.

—Entiendo, me voy. — Tomo su mochila y con un asentimiento de parte del hombre salió de la casa, 3 años habían pasado rápidamente y su primo no mostraba ningún signo de recuperación, pero ni Yumiko ni Frank habían perdido la esperanza, él la había perdido hace mucho. El camino se le hizo más corto de lo usual, cuando entro a su salón de clases se dirigió hasta su asiento y tomo su lugar, perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos.

Tres años no eran mucho y sin embargo había pasado tanto en ellos, su repentino aislamiento, al principio su madre se había preocupado mucho por Eren, pero irónicamente mientras más lo rodeaba la soledad mejor se sentía. Y su soledad era el recordatorio permanente de lo que había perdido. En esos años también, Alex se había ganado poco a poco a su madre y Eren no odiaba al hombre le caía bien, en especial porque amaba a su madre y la apoyaba al cien por ciento, además Alex le había enseñado lo más hermoso de ese mundo: la música. Alex le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra, al parecer Alex había crecido con la idea de llegar a ser una estrella de rock y Eren sabia que de haberlo intentado con más fuerzas lo habría logrado, el hombre tenia chispa y feo no era.

Escucho risas a lo lejos, suspiro, era el grupo de porristas de la escuela y junto con ellas los deportistas y chicos más populares del colegio, volvió su vista hacia la ventana, tenía suerte de estar sentado en la última fila, en el último asiento, justo frente a la ventana.

Eren no era sociable, incluso se podía decir que era el solitario de la escuela, por eso y por las buenas calificaciones que tenia, era molestado por aquella manada de arpías… Todos menos Petra, aquella chica, de ojos canela y bonita sonrisa. Ella era amable con todos y en muchas ocasiones llego a pelearse con Anne, la sub— capitana de las porristas, por la manera en que trataba a los demás. A la castaña no le gustaba que sus compañeros hicieran sentir mal a los demás.

Después del accidente de Kasami, Eren se había alejado de los pocos amigos que tenia, no le gustaba salir de su casa porque odiaba verlos, se había centrado por completo en estudiar y fue en uno de esos días, cuando Alex llego a casa y lo encontró leyendo un libro, Eren recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, la primera vez que toco una guitarra.

…*…

_— __¿Qué haces, Eren? — el hombre de profundos ojos azules se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, Eren alzo una ceja, era obvio que estaba leyendo._

_—__Nada en especial, solo leo un libro. — Aun así le contesto tratando de ser amable, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ese hombre fuera su nuevo 'padre'. La vista de Eren se desvió hacia el objeto que Alex traía y que había dejado apoyado en el sillón: una guitarra. — ¿Es tuyo? — pregunto el rubio, Alex asintió y la tomo para acomodarla en su regazo._

_—__Si, es mía y la amo. — Eren sonrió y Alex se sorprendió por eso, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Eren. — Pero no te preocupes, amo más a tu madre._

_—__Más te vale. — siguió la broma el chico. — ¿Sabes tocarla? — el hombre asintió y después Eren escucho una hermosa melodía, el podía reconocerla, Alex estaba tocando Everytime We Touch de la banda Alemana Cascada. Lo sabia porque su madre amaba esa canción y para que negarlo a Eren también le gustaba. En especial cuando tenia esa melodía tan hermosa, en la guitarra no se escuchaba tan mal y Alex tocaba bien._

_— __¿Quieres intentarlo? — le pregunto Alex, Eren parecía interesado._

_— __¿Puedo? — Alex asintió mientras le sonreía y le pasaba la guitarra, Eren la sostuvo con delicadeza y aprecio que estaba muy bien cuidada. O por lo menos eso supuso, Eren sabia de guitarras como sabia de chicas, ósea nada._

_Alex se sentía feliz, Alex había tenido la intención de acercarse al chico, pero Eren era muy cerrado y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su habitación, sabia que el chico no lo odiaba; Eren era así (después del accidente de su primo el niño había cambiado mucho) como extrañaba al niño alegre que le hacia bromas, y se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos hacia Carla para sacarle una que otra golosina._

_— __¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarla? — dijo cuando se percato que Eren rasgaba las cuerdas, haciendo uno que otro ruido. _

_Eren lo pensó bastante, a demás de leer el libro (que para ser sinceros lo estaba aburriendo) no tenia nada más que hacer, tenía dos opciones, la primera: negarse y subir a su habitación para dormir un rato, o la segunda: Aceptar y hacer feliz a Alex y de paso a su madre. Suspiro y decidió darle una oportunidad al hombre que lo miraba expectante. Eren asintió y Alex sonrió._

_La tarde siguió y Alex le instruía como todo un maestro de la guitarra, se sorprendió por lo fácil que estaba resultando aquello, aunque al principio se había confundido con las notas. Pronto pudo entonar una pequeña melodía, no era nada complicada, Alex le dijo que esa melodía era relativamente fácil de entonar, que solo mezclaba algunas notas y se repetían. Una melodía para principiantes._

_Pronto Eren estuvo más que interesado en poder tocar una canción entera, al principio solo fueron las ganas de demostrarle a su madre que podría hacerlo. Puesto que al encontrarlos esa tarde en la sala, Carla se acerco a ellos, Alex le conto que Eren intentaba tocar la guitarra, su madre sonrió y dijo un 'Olvídalo Eren, es imposible' tras escuchar lo mal que tocaba. Eren se excuso diciendo que esa melodía era muy complicada y que solo necesitaba practicarla._

_Las siguientes semanas Eren esperaba con ansias el regreso de Alex para seguir sus clases de Guitarra, en poco tiempo Eren ya tocaba la guitarra como los dioses (al menos eso le decía el hombre, pero Eren sospechaba que solamente eran cumplidos para hacerlo sentir bien)._

_Y fue durante su cumpleaños numero 16 que Alex le regalo su Guitarra 'Solamente la saco para quitarle el polvo y afinarla, creo que estará más feliz siendo tocada por ti.' Eren la acepto con sus ojos brillantes, tras agradecerle a Alex._

…*…

Un golpe sobre su mesa le hizo volver al presente, junto a el estaba Dylan, el capitán del equipo de futbol. Dylan y Eren eran enemigos naturales, al menos el castaño así lo sentía. Desde el primer día de clases, Dylan lo había molestado, haciéndolo su diversión personal. Eren simplemente quería evitarse problemas, así que la mayoría de las veces solo se quedaba quieto mientras el chico se burlaba de el o cuando Dylan le pegaba.

— ¡Hey chico raro! Escuche que de nuevo sacaste la mejor puntuación en los exámenes. — Eren alzo la vista. — ¿Cuánto te costo? ¿Te abriste de piernas para el director? — Se burlo y las risas se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón, Eren cerró sus ojos aguantándose el 'No, imbécil. El que le abre las piernas a la maestra de química eres tu'.

— ¡¿Por qué no contestas rarito?! — Esta vez fue Anne quien se acerco, Dylan la Tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, y a Eren le dieron ganas de vomitar.

La sub—capitana del equipo de porristas y el capitán del equipo de futbol, igual de idiotas, igual de falsos e igual de calientes, novios. Todos sabían a excepción de Anne, que Dylan se tiraba a la maestra de química para tener buenas notas, por lo menos en su clase.

— ¿Qué? Eren, ¿Te gusta mi novia? — Sonrió el chico, Eren simplemente quería que se largara y que lo dejara en paz, ¿Por qué demonios la maestra aun no llegaba?

— ¿Te gusto, rarito? — pregunto la rubia, Eren tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo a esa bonita cara, porque la cara era lo único bonito en Anne. — ¡Hyuggg! ¡Que asco! — Eren alzo la ceja, esa niña estaba loca. ¿Cuándo demonios había dicho algo? Anne lo único que despertaba en Eren era grima y unos deseos terribles de que fuera niño para poder romperle la cara.

Pero no pudo más, aquella mocosa lo tenía a punto de explotar, así que como todo un caballero escogió las palabras indicadas para rechazar a una zorra como Anne.

—Disculpa, mi bella genio… pero preferiría acostarme con la maestra de química antes que contigo, como lo hace tu novio. — La risa de Anne se apago al igual que la de Dylan.

Antes de que Eren pudiera ponerse de pie e intentar defenderse de Dylan, este ya lo tenía en el piso golpeando su rostro.

…*…

La chica escuchaba el alboroto en el salón de clases, se sintió pésimo, últimamente sus compañeros parecían animales salvajes, y ella estaba con ellos, se sintió peor por ello. La castaña sabia que nadie de aquel grupito era realmente su amigo, solo estaban con ella por ser bonita, tener dinero y ser la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Petra se cuestionaba ¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí? Pero la respuesta era fácil de entender, la chica tenia miedo al rechazo y a quedarse sola. 'Quizás es igual' se dijo así misma, de todos modos, aun teniendo amigos ella se sentía sola.

Ella era popular aun entre los estudiantes 'normales' porque aun a ellos los trataba bien, no como Anne, esa rubia era orgullosa y tenia aires de superioridad, nadie que no fuera popular podía hablarle y si alguien se atrevía a tocarla (no hace falta decir que ese alguien, eran los chicos raros y nerds) se las vería con su novio y todo el equipo de futbol.

Petra la odiaba, de verdad que si. Pero Anne se había auto nombrado como su mejor amiga. Y ella simplemente la dejaba en paz. No quería volver a pelearse con ella. Pero no es que le tuviera miedo, simplemente no quería tener problemas con la escuela.

Tenía problemas en varias asignaturas y sus padres querían contratarle un tutor privado, era demasiado difícil no sacar buenas notas… Petra pensaba que era de idiotas (aunque ella misma se insultara) sacar notas bajas en la escuela, solamente para seguir el ritmo de sus compañeras porristas.

'Si, soy una idiota' pensó para si misma.

Porque toda esa fama y popularidad no le habían servido para nada. No quería recordar el día más vergonzoso de su vida, cuando el chico de sus sueños la rechazo por completo. De ser posible quería borrarlo de su memoria.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta del salón, solo para encontrarse con el alboroto que hacían varios de sus amigos, al parecer estaban teniendo una pelea. No le dio importancia, si ellos querían matarse entre si, adelante, ella no los detendría.

— ¡Pégale más fuerte al rarito ese! — en segundos Petra desvió su vista, esta vez enfoco más sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaban golpeando a Jaegar, un compañero, y no entre ellos como pensaba. Soltó sus cosas en su lugar y corrió hasta la bola que se había formado.

— ¡DYLAN, DEJALO EN PAZ! — Grito la castaña, el chico giro hacia la voz tan conocida, frunció el seño y se retiro. Petra era un asunto serio, no podía meterse con ella.

— ¡Te lo mereces Jaegar! — especto antes de irse, Anne paso al lado de Petra, la examino de arriba abajo para después mandarle una mirada asesina. Petra solo rodó los ojos, la masa de alumnos que se habían reunido para ver aquel espectáculo también desapareció.

— ¿Estas bien, Jaegar? — Petra se acerco al chico y se inclino para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, tenia varios golpes en la cara que seguramente mañana estarían peor y morados, el labio partido. Petra se alegro, por lo menos Dylan no se lo había arrancado.

— ¿Me veo bien? — Intento bromear el chico, lo consiguió, Petra sonrió.

— ¡Te ves peor que una mierda! — Soltó la chica, Eren también sonrió, aunque la mitad de aquella palabras llevaban razón, cuando el chico se puso de pie, Petra le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara las heridas. — ¡Deberías defenderte!

—Eso lo haría peor, Ral. — Petra frunció el seño, nadie la llamaba por su apellido. Y aunque le había pedido miles de veces que dejara de hacerlo, el chico seguía haciéndolo, 'Te llamare Jaegar hasta que tú me llames por mi nombre.' Recordó sus propias palabras, de eso ya habían pasado casi seis meses y Eren no parecía ceder, incluso llego a pensar que no le gustaba ser llamado por su nombre.

Petra pensaba que el chico era agradable, le caía bien y era inteligente, las únicas veces que había tenido una larga charla, Petra se había ido con un buen sabor de boca, Eren tenia miles de temas para hablar. Estaba segura que si cambiara un poco aquel comportamiento antisocial, llegaría a ser un chico popular fácilmente. Era guapo, aquel estilo le quedaba bien. Y tenia una piel lindísima, si Petra envidiaba eso de Eren, la chica frunció el seño, preguntándose si acaso Eren tendría algún secreto para tener una piel así de limpia y hermosa, examino también si seria buena idea preguntarle a Eren.

Eren quedo estático delante de la chica que tenia frente a el mirando su rostro ¿Tan mal estaba? Con el pañuelo se limpio un poco la sangre que barbotaba de su labio, siseo al sentir el ardor.

La maestra de música apareció y todos volvieron a sus asientos, la rubia se despidió de Eren con una sonrisa y un 'Nos vemos luego' Petra no sabia que ese saludo, seria el ultimo que le daría a Eren, con vida.

…*…

El día paso más rápido de lo que creyó, ahora recostado sobre su cama, con unos pedazos de carne congelada sobre su cara, Eren se sentía como comida para llevar, su madre le había obligado a llevarlo para que la inflamación bajara, se cuestiono seriamente dejar de ir a la escuela.

No le gustaba salir de su habitación y yendo más lejos no quería salir nunca, pero no quería preocupar a su madre, dio un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Eren? — su madre toco la puerta y después la abrió. Eren no había podido contestar por el enorme pedazo de carne que tenia sobre su boca. — Toma cariño, ya lo lavé. — la castaña le tendió un pañuelo, Eren le había pedido que se lo lavara, porque quería regresar lo. Eren asintió y después solo escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse para ser cerrada de nuevo.

Mañana le devolvería el pañuelo a la castaña.

Después de quitarse la carne de la cara, Eren se dirigió hacia su baño, se enjuago el rostro con cuidado de no lastimarse y con el mismo cuidado se seco, después se reflejo en el espejo, mañana se verían realmente mal.

Su vista se clavo al espejo al notar un brillo extraño viniendo de el. Frunció el seño tratando de enfocar mejor su vista, segundos después; se encontraba contra la espalda en la pared, tratando de no gritar por la impresión, no quería asustar a su madre.

— ¡Es que ustedes no entienden! — Soltó enojado, recuperándose del susto, se puso de pie — porque, en el sobresalto su estabilidad fallo golpeando su trasero contra el frió suelo del baño— .

Eren le dio una fugaz mirada al hombre frente a él, le dio un poco de nauseas la visión, parecía un zombie sacado de una película, estaba cubierto de tierra y de hojas secas, su ropa estaba desgastada y llena de sangre, tenia golpes en el rostro y una herida profunda en la mejilla derecha. El hombre era alto y al parecer su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, no le dio importancia.

— A— y— y— y— yu— u— u— daa… — Susurro con una expresión llena de tristeza, Eren negó con la cabeza, el ya no hacia eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el espirito del hombre se acerco a el.

— ¡Aléjate! — Pidió el chico, como odiaba verlos, como odiaba la insistencia de esas cosas… — ¿Por qué demonios siguen viniendo? — se pregunto a el mismo. El hombre frente a el se acerco más, Eren no les tenia miedo, no podían lastimar lo, a menos que… sintió las frías manos sobre su cuello y en segundos estuvo en el piso, sin poder respirar, aquel hombre estaba intentando matarlo, sentía cada vez más fuerte el agarre de aquellas grandes manos. Intento gritar, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle y en su desesperación comenzó a patalear y a mover sus manos, sin ningún resultado, Eren pensaba que esta vez si moriría.

De pronto la puerta del baño fue abierta, y toda presión sobre Eren desapareció, sujeto su cuello y comenzó a toser, su madre se coloco junto a el y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Carla tenia una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien cariño? — Eren asintió, aun tratando de recuperarse de la falta de aire, su cuello le dolía ¡Genial! Aparte de los golpes en el rostro, ahora también llevaría una linda marca en el cuello.

— Estoy bien, uhm… Gracias. — Carla negó.

La mujer había subido a avisarle a Eren que saldría un momento, no se tardaría mucho solo iba a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, subió también a preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor, su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de preocupación.

Cuando llego a la habitación y toco la puerta, no recibió ningún 'adelante' como usualmente pasa, pensando que aun tenia aquellos trozos de carne sobre su cara y que por ello no podía hablar — Carla sonrió ante sus propias pensamientos— le había obligado a ponerlos sobre su rostro, después de verlo pasar la puerta de la sala con semejantes golpes. La castaña pensaba seriamente la posibilidad de que Eren aprendiera en casa, se podían costear esos gastos, el sueldo de Alex y el de la mujer era más que generoso, incluso tenían un fondo de ahorro. Así ella no tendría que estar preocupada y pensando en Eren cada 5 minutos.

Entro a la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie sobre la cama, entonces un ruido proveniente del baño la alarmo, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente camino hasta la puerta del baño, Tomo la perilla y la giro, lo que encontró a continuación la heló por completo… Eren en el suelo intentando luchar contra algo invisible para ella.

— Cariño… — Eren escucho el tono de preocupación en la voz de su madre, intentando tranquilizarla le sonrió.

Una sonrisa que al parecer surtió efecto, Carla aun consternada por lo ocurrido, pero ya menos asustada le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Voy a salir un momento… Pero… Puedo quedarme hasta que llegue Alex. — Carla no quería dejar solo a Eren, pero el chico negó la oferta.

— Estoy bien, puedes ir. — Después de que Carla analizara la situación, juzgando si era prudente dejar solo a Eren, asintió. No se tardaría mucho e incluso se llevaría el auto.

La posibilidad de que un ataque igual volviera a ocurrir era mínima, seguramente Eren también lo pensaba.

Es muy raro, pero no por ello imposible, que un espíritu tenga la energía suficiente para poder tocar a un humano, incluso mover lo más pequeño los deja totalmente agotados, a menos que…

Llega un momento en el que han perdido toda fe y esperanza de poder descansar en paz, es ahí cuando comienzan a absorber toda energía negativa alrededor de ellos, el odia, la ira, la tristeza…

Esta energía negativa les da poder suficiente como para lograr incluso tocar a una persona, pero es muy raro que llegue a pasar y muy triste, ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado para el? Demasiados incluso para ellos.

…*…

Petra estaba aburrida y quería ir a casa, no quería seguir teniendo conversaciones tan superficiales y tontas, que si la ropa de aquella tienda era la mejor, que el tinte de aquella chica estaba genial — porque no podía ser su color natural—, que aquel chico estaba buenísimo.

El ambiente era bueno, la compañía que tenía lo arruinaba. Incluso llego a pensar en irse a la mesa de algunas compañeras no populares que por azares del destino también habían llegado a la disco. Se divertían más que ella, podía adivinarlo por aquellas sonrisas y platicas entretenidas.

Suspiro por onceaba vez aquella noche, no debería estar ahí, debería estar en casa estudiando para tratar de recuperar el semestre, pero se había dejado arrastrar, como se arrepintió de eso.

Lo único que podía pensar era en que su padre la mataría, en la mirada decepcionante de su madre, con aquellos ojos preguntándole ¿Dónde había quedado la chica dulce y con buenas calificaciones? En el pasado, con el dolor y la vergüenza.

— ¿No te diviertes Petra? — Mary una de las porristas se había sentado a su lado.

— Si, me divierto. — Dijo y la ignoro los siguientes 5 minutos, la rubia oxigenada, porque Mary no era natural — nada en ella lo era— se fue.

El doceavo suspiro de la noche, dejo el vaso vacio sobre la pequeña mesa y le aviso a… no supo ni a quien le dijo, que se retiraba. La chica asintió y después volvió a su entretenida plática.

No vio a la sub— capitana por ningún lado, ya se imaginaba con quien y que estaba haciendo. Se acerco a la barra para pedir un poco de agua.

— ¿Petra se fue? — Escucho cerca de ella la voz de Anne.

— Si.

— ¡Pero que ñoña! Bien, es mejor… — Petra ya se imaginaba que la rubia hablaba pestes de ella. — No entiendo porque demonios ella es la capitana, ¡Yo soy más bonita que ella! — Petra escucho un 'si' de parte de todas las demás.

— ¡Además ella esta de parte de los raros del colegio! ¿No vieron como defendió al chico raro en la clase de música? — Hablo otra de ellas. Petra reconoció la voz de Ada, una chica bajita, pero muy bonita. Debía serlo para estar en el grupo de las porristas.

— ¿Jaegar? — Pregunto Anne. Las demás asintieron. — Es un bastardo, y creo que Petra esta enamorada de el. ¡Que asco! Pero bueno ya sabes lo que dicen… 'Dios los hace…

— '… Y ellos se juntan' — el rostro de Anne palideció. Volteo solo para encontrarse a Petra, a chica trato de sonreírle. — ¡Puedes ser la capitana, Anne! Yo me largo de las porristas, todo lo que saben hacer es pavonearse y fingir que son lo mejor, ustedes son tontas y huecas… pero que digo yo soy la más idiota por juntarme con ustedes. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a casa y tratar de salvar el semestre. — Petra se sintió liberada, ¿Por qué diablos no lo había hecho antes? Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de ella, y se sentía tan bien. Mañana iría a la escuela sin una gota de maquillaje y con la ropa más cómoda que pudiera encontrar en su armario.

Salió del lugar y subió a su auto, su celular vibro. Era su padre.

— ¿Si? — respondió.

— Petra ¿Dónde demonios estas? — Sonaba ¿Preocupado? Petra se conmovió, había sido una idiota de lo peor. Todavía podía recordad lo mal que ella hablaba de sus padres delante de sus supuestas amigas, porque en aquel grupo nadie podía estar bien con sus padres, porque los adultos eran tontos y no respetaban sus decisiones. Se sintió pésimo.

— ¡Lo siento papa! ¡Ya voy para la casa! — Del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar el suspiro de su progenitor y de su madre.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si.

— De esta no te salvas Petra. — la castaña sonrió, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si un castigo la esperaba en casa.

— Lo sé, lo siento… te prometo que no volverá a pasar… ¿Papá? — Escucho un '¿Qué pasa?' del otro lado de la línea y sonrió. — ¡Te quiero! — ¿hacia cuanto que no le decía a su padre que lo amaba? Mucho, desde que entro al grupito de Anne.

— ¡También te quiero, Petra! Pero eso no te salvara del castigo. — Escucho la voz de su padre ahora risueña.

— Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. — Encendió el motor del auto. Y le pidió a su padre que la dejara hablar con su madre. Cuando Petra escucho la suave voz de su mamá, que sonaba más preocupada que su padre, no pudo evitar un sentimiento cálido inundar su pecho. — ¿Podemos ir al centro comercia, el próximo domingo?

— ¡Claro que si! — Escucho Petra, de fondo un 'Estará castigada' su madre y ella rieron.

— No sabes cuanto quiero comer uno de tus pasteles, má.

— ¿No tienes que guardar la línea, Petra? — Frunció el seño, recordando las veces que su madre había preparado uno que otro postre, muy raras veces su madre cocinaba, pero cuando lo hacia ¡Oh, dios! Ella engordaba 2 kilos en una sola comida. Por eso prefería pasar de aquellas cenas familiares.

— No, ya no. ¡Quiero comer hasta reventar! — Su madre se rio.

— Más te vale que recuerdes eso jovencita.

— ¡Voy para la casa, madre y más te vale tener una jarra llena de café! ¡Tengo que recuperar el semestre!

— Bueno Petra, _tú_ trabajas mejor bajo presión. — En la vos de su madre podía escuchar cierto tinte de orgullo.

— ¡Podemos salir de vacaciones los tres juntos! — comento la rubia ignorando el comentario de su madre, porque sabia que tenia razón. — ¡Oh, podemos ir a visitar a los abuelos!

— ¡Eso suena bien, cariño! Lilia y Samuel se sienten tristes porque no te han visto en largo tiempo. — Petra también se sentía triste, había dejado de ir a casa de sus abuelos para salir con sus 'amigos'. Sus abuelos, los padres de su madre, desafortunadamente, sus abuelos paternos habían muerto antes de que Petra pudiera tener la edad suficiente como para recordarlos. Así que quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, recordaba aun el olor de la casa de sus abuelos, era una fragancia dulce, como galletas recién hechas y cuando Petra era una niña, se preguntaba como es que su abuela adivinaba que irían y la recibía con una bandeja repleta de galletas de chocolate. Pensaba que su abuelita tenía poderes mágicos. La verdad llego a ella tan obvia, era porque su madre llamaba por teléfono para avisar que irían. Pero aquello no le resto nada al amor que sentía por aquella mujer.

— ¡Es un hecho! ¡Te quiero, má! — Escucho un 'Yo también' — ¡Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que llegar a casa y estudiar como loca! — Escucho la risa de su padre y la de su madre.

— Te preparare café. — esta ves le contesto su padre.

— ¡Yey! ¡Los quiero! — Colgó su teléfono y salió del estacionamiento del lugar. Encendió la radio y escucho los acordes de una guitarra, salto de emoción al escuchar lo bien que hablaban de la banda.

— El primer sencillo del álbum _Come on over: A letter and goodbye,_ llegó a número uno en Alemania para mantenerse durante siete semanas consecutivas y a la vez alcanzar también el primer puesto en las listas austriacas. — Hablo una mujer.

— Esos chicos llegaran lejos, ¡Te lo digo yo! — Petra sonrió ante comentario del conductor. — ¡Bueno ahora los dejamos con 'No Name' y su sencillo 'A letter and goodbye'!

Petra subió más el volumen de la radio y comenzó a entonar la canción que el vocalista 'Rivaille' cantaba. Era tan nostálgico escuchar canciones de ellos, esa banda la había salvado con sus canciones más de una vez, para no ir tan lejos, al inicio del año escolar, Petra se había confesado al chico que le gustaba, y este la rechazo. La única cosa que pudo mantenerla arriba fue el estribillo de una canción… 'Nunca dejas de querer la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorado. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin ella.'

Petra se sintió devastada, ¿Por qué la había rechazado? ¿No se supone que Petra era popular? ¿La más hermosa en el colegio? ¿La más querida, la más admirada?

El chico en si no era famoso, no sobresalía en los deporte, ni en sus notas, un chico común y corriente, de apariencia amable. Tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un peculiar tono azul, tan profundo que podías perderte en ellos. El chico se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Petra en las clases de ingles, la única que compartía con él.

Se llamaba Cristian, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y contagiosa, Petra muchas veces se vio envuelta en las platicas de ese chico, pronto tuvieron una amistad, y petra de verdad pensó que Cristian se sentía igual que ella, pero de pronto Cristian dejo de hablarle, incluso había cambiado de asiento en la clase, Petra no entendió el porque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cristian era la única persona que le había demostrado una sincera amistad, pero ella lo había arruinado. Al principio incluso ella llego a sentirse superficial, llego a sentirse la reina del mundo entero y como tal a comportarse como una, era cruel, ambiciosa y egoísta.

— 'Lo siento, Petra…' — Su corazón se derrumbo. — 'T_ú_ eres bonita, pero no eres la chica de mis sueños.' — El mismo día que Petra se atrevió a confesarse, Cristian abandono la escuela.

Y la verdad llego como un balde de agua fría, no es que estuviera siendo amable porque quisiera, Cristian solo intentaba no estar en la mira de Petra y sus seguidores, justo como Mina, la chica inteligente que se sentaba al frente de la castaña, esa chica a la que humillo frente a toda la escuela, solo porque venia de un pueblo, solo porque hablaba un idioma diferente… solo por divertirse.

No es que la respetaran, o la quisieran… simplemente le tenían miedo.

El fin de semana estuvo todo el día en cama llorando. Comiendo litros y litros de helado golosinas y viendo la televisión, llorando aun más cuando las protagonistas se quedaban al lado del chico de sus sueños.

Cambio de canal justo cuando el presentador de la TV anunciaba a la nueva banda que causaba furor en el mundo entero.

_-No Name._

El conductor había presentado a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, Rivaille, Hanji Zoe y Mike Zakarias.

La pequeña entrevista siguió su rumbo y Petra no se despego de la sala y con la vista clavada en la pantalla. Parecían llevarse bien.

Pronto el conductor los invitaba a tocar una canción en vivo.

Petra se quedo atontada por la hermosa voz que poseía el chico llamado Rivaille, el vestuario también llamo su atención, los tres cubrían sus ojos con vendas… la voz de Hanji acompañando a Rivaille en el coro; 'Nunca dejas de querer la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorado. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin ella.'

Lo sabia, era cruel, superficial, egoísta y muchas más, Petra sabía lo que sentían los chicos no populares… giro su rostro hacia la mesita de noche, se levanto y abrió el cajón, saco la foto que estaba ahí y la observo, claro que Petra sabia. En el colegio tener altas notas, usar lentes y brackets era sinónimo de infierno.

El año pasado se habían mudado y Petra comenzaba en una nueva escuela y con nuevos compañeros, solo esperaba que no fuera un infierno como en su anterior escuela. Ahora tenia lentes de contacto, al principio le habían molestado, pero se acostumbro. Los brackets desaparecieron de sus dientes y su madre le había escogido ropa especialmente para ese día.

Al mirarse al espejo encontró a alguien totalmente nuevo, se sentía bonita y eso le agradaba. En el colegio no le fue mal, de inmediato se hizo amiga de Anne y lo lamentaría toda su vida.

Se levanto de su cama y se limpio las lágrimas, se lo tenía bien merecido. Si tan solo hubiera sido ella misma desde el principio tal vez habría tenido una oportunidad con Cristian. Al día siguiente su actitud, cambio por completo, y con ello la amistad con Anne también se iba por el caño, incluso llegaron a los golpes.

Los últimos acordes de la guitarra la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y pensó en Eren, la primera vez que lo vio siendo molestado por Dylan. Fue dos semanas después de su repentino cambio, la rubia no dudo ni un segundo en decirle al chico que lo dejara, Eren le susurro un gracias y se fue. Ese mismo día lo vio en su clase, ¿Cómo demonios nunca se había dado cuenta? Eren llamaba la atención, de una forma o de otra. Pensó que simplemente su antigua yo no lo había tomado en cuenta, ni para bien ni para mal.

Se alegro de que Jaegar hubiera salido ileso de alguna de sus bromas o burlas.

Pocos kilómetros para llegar a casa…

De pronto una intensa luz aproximándose a ella y todo se volvió obscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde llamaban a la casa de Petra, para informar del accidente en el que se había visto envuelta, el conductor ebrio que impacto su coche salió prácticamente ileso, Petra murió instantáneamente.

* * *

.

.

.

Y bueno subo esto rápidamente, ya tengo avanzado parte de este fic, así que por lo menos 'Susurros del alma' será actualizado regularmente.

Para los que me leen en SEME VS SEME y me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias, realmente agradezco su apoyo, de nuevo digo, jamás abandonare los fics, así me tome toda mi vida los terminare, gracias de nuevo.

Y bueno, agradecería que me pudieran dar todo la información de la banda 'No Name' seria lindo, porque en si solo se lo básico, se los agradecería mucho.


	3. Esperanza

..

* * *

..

Esperanza.

Eren empezaba un nuevo día con tan poco entusiasmo, los golpes del día anterior ahora visiblemente amoratados. Incluso su madre tuvo que usar un poco de su maquillaje para tratar de ocultarlos lo más posible.

— ¿Por qué tengo que usar maquillaje? — le pregunto, Carla lo vio y le sonrió.

— Es solo un poco Eren. — le aclaro la mujer. — No te volverás niña por eso. — El chico frunció el seño y suspiro, sintió como su madre movía ágilmente la esponja sobre su cuello y cara. Se sentía como un payaso. — Nunca me había fijado, Eren. Tú piel es hermosa. — Eren se sonrojo y Carla lo noto, soltando una pequeña risa que hizo bufar a Eren.

— ¡Llegare tarde! — desde la cocina Eren podía escuchar la televisión de la sala, Alex la encendía por las mañanas para ver las noticias, y saber que clima tendrían ese día. Aunque era poco confiable, Eren lo sabía.

— Quieto. — lo amonesto su madre. Segundos después Carla terminaba, había podido ocultar las marcas del cuello, con ayuda del maquillaje y la ropa de Eren, el rostro era otra historia. — ¡Bien, puedes irte! — Eren le dio un beso a su madre, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa despidiéndose con un 'Ya me voy'

La mujer castaña se sentó al lado de su esposo con una expresión triste.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto el hombre, Carla asintió.

— Es solo que… Estoy preocupada…

— Estuve pensando y creo que podemos costear los estudios de Eren es casa. — Carla levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Alex, el también estaba preocupado por el bienestar del chico, lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, además no quería ver a Carla triste. La mujer se abalanzo depositando un casto beso sobre los labios de Alex.

— ¡Gracias! — Alex abrazo por la cintura a la castaña y dejo que Carla descansara sobre su pecho.

—… 'En otras noticias, cerca de las 10:30 de la noche de ayer, un accidenté que cobraría la vida de una joven estudiante se socito en la avenida principal, la joven de 16 años que se dirigía a casa fue impactada de frente por un conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad y ebrio, la chica perdió la vida instantáneamente, mientras que el conductor ebrio salió ileso del accidente…'

Alex apago el televisor, no quería arruinar su mañana con las malas noticias del día anterior, suspiro pesadamente el había sido uno de los oficiales que habían llegado a la escena, porque se encontraba cerca.

Una niña. Frente a sus ojos vio el cadáver de una niña.

Alex no odiaba su trabajo, ser policía había sido uno de sus sueños. Quería proteger y cuidar a las personas de su pequeño pueblo. Pero en ocasiones, justo como la noche anterior, Alex terminaba exhausto. Se sentía agradecido por no ser la persona que notificara a los padres de la joven.

Disfrutaría un poco de la compañía de Carla y después volvería a su trabajo.

Eren caminaba lentamente hacia su escuela, ese día — como casi todos en los que no le tocaba música— no quería asistir a clases, solamente quería envolverse entre sus sabanas y dormir.

Con el pensamiento de querer que el día pasara mas rápido Eren siguió su camino hacia su escuela, con la mirada fija al frente y agarrando fuertemente una de las correas de su mochila, tembló ligeramente cuando a su lado paso una mujer, era alta, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, las lagrimas caían por su rostro lleno de golpes.

Eren la 'conocía' Emma había sido vecina suya, las pocas veces que Eren le había dirigido la palabra — solo para saludarla— la mujer tenia una sonrisa resplandeciente, una voz agradable y suave, al chico le simpatizaba. Parecía una mujer feliz o al menos eso creía Eren.

Una mañana Eren y todo el vecindario despertó con la noticia de la trágica muerte de la castaña, su novio la había golpeado hasta matarla. Poco después los chismes volaron, y Eren se entero sin querer, que aquellos golpes los sufría todo el tiempo y que aquella agradable sonrisa era falsa. ¿Quién puede sonreír verdaderamente cuando se vive un infierno?

Cuando la mujer pasó a su lado, Eren tuvo que relajarse y como siempre ignorarlos, trataba de pasar desapercibido para aquellos espíritus, ya había perdido mucho en el pasado y no se volvería a repetir.

A pasos lentos pero firmes llego a la escuela, miro la hora en su celular y suspiro fastidiado al darse cuenta que había llegado como siempre puntual, la primera clase era Ingles, una materia que se le daba más que bien, tendrían examen oral, y Eren como siempre iba más que preparado. Metió de nuevo su celular al bolsillo de su pantalón, topándose con una delicada prenda. Recordó que tenía que devolvérselo a su dueña y con aquel pensamiento camino hasta su salón de clases.

En su camino pudo ver que el periódico escolar se vendía bien — por lo menos esa semana— los alumnos corrían hacia la oficina donde podían adquirir uno, observo la enorme fila. Sin darle importancia siguió su camino, cuando por fin llego al salón donde tendría las clases de ingles abrió la puerta.

— ¿Eren? — escucho una voz conocida, Eren alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de la chica.

— Ral… — Eren frunció el seño, ¿Por qué la chica tenia sangre en el rostro? — ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas herida? — pregunto con genuina preocupación, quizás la chica se había metido en problemas por defender a los demás del orangután sin cerebro llamado Dylan. Pero eso era imposible, ni siquiera Dylan seria capaz de pegarle a una mujer. Tal vez fue Anne, ¿Habrán tenido otra pelea?

— ¿Eren, tu… — su mirada triste y con los ojos aguados, aguantándose las lagrimas… Eren ya la había visto varias veces. —… Puedes verme? — Sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo de los pies hasta la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser verdad, Petra estaba ahí, frente a él… como cualquier otra persona, Eren podía verla claramente. Petra se acerco hasta Eren y con su mano derecha trato de tocar la mejilla del chico, con aquel intento de toque Eren cerro sus ojos, nunca sintió el tacto de la castaña, ya no sintió el tibio calor corporal que debía tener.

No respondió la pregunta de la chica, se sentía perdido ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar, Eren ignoro a Petra y tomo su lugar.

— ¿Jaegar? — Intento de nuevo Petra, pero él seguía ignorándola.

Minutos después la campan sonó, al salón de clases llego su maestra junto con el director, Eren ya se imaginaba que es lo que dirían. Después de que todos sus compañeros tomaran asiento, el director carraspeo y comenzó a hablar.

— Alumnos, creo que la mayoría ya esta enterada, la noche de ayer Petra Ral… gran alumna, entrañable amiga, sufrió un accidente donde lamentablemente perdió la vida… — el hombre de mediana edad y con barba siguió hablando, pero Eren no escuchaba más. Petra soltaba las lágrimas que había contenido y Eren era la única persona que la escuchaba y veía su sufrimiento.

_..._

_Petra se despertó, estaba confundida y trataba de poner en orden sus ideas y sus recuerdos ¿Qué había pasado? Sintiendo un frio helado recorriéndola completamente, noto la obscuridad que la rodeaba, poco a poco los ruidos vinieron a ella, haciendo eco una sonara sirena, las voces de personas desconocidas, su vista también volvía poco a poco, sintiéndose con suficiente auto-control, se puso de pie._

_Hecho una mirada rápida al asunto, patrullas, ambulancias y muchos oficiales de policía, ¿Hubo un accidente? El recuerdo de una luz cegadora viniendo hacia ella le taladro la mente, buscando rápidamente su auto, se aterro cuando lo vio a lo lejos, había quedado totalmente destrozado, ya podía escuchar a su padre regañándola, pero estaba bien, a fin de cuentas Petra parecía haber librado aquel accidente, se sentía bien._

_Cuando un policía pasó cerca de ella, la castaña intento hablarle._

_— ¡Oye! — Necesitaba un teléfono para hablar con sus padres, pero el uniformado paso de largo, Petra bufo. ¿Por qué demonios no le hacían caso? '¡Hola! La chica que acaba de sobrevivir a ese terrible choqué quiere hablar con sus padres' estuvo tentada a gritar, entonces noto como un paramédico caminaba hacia ella, Petra le sonrió._

_Aquel desconocido no le respondió aquel gesto y francamente a Petra no le gusto la seriedad con la que veía hacia un punto detrás de ella — probablemente— con pesar y descubriendo que no le dolía ni un solo lugar de su cuerpo frunció el seño. Le diría al hombre que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba hablar con sus padres._

_El paramédico paso de largo y Petra volvió a bufar, seguramente los demandaría. Se giro solo para ver al hombre inclinado junto a un bulto en el suelo, cubierto con mantas blancas manchadas de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión ¿Alguien había muerto? Sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas, al parecer alguien no había corrido con su misma suerte._

_— Es una lastima… — Susurro el paramédico, el hombre veía aquel cadáver con ojos tristes, el tenia hijos de la misma edad que la chica y solamente el imaginar que algo así pudiera pasarle a ellos le sacaba varias lagrimas._

_Petra no quiso acercarse ¿Para que? Ella no podía hacer nada. Teniendo unas ganas terribles de escuchar a su madre opto por llamar la atención del hombre._

_— ¡Disculpa! — Lo llamo pero el hombre no contesto su llamada. — Quiero hablar con mis padres. — camino varios pasos hasta quedar cerca del hombre, levanto su mano y toco al hombre, o, por lo menos esa era su intención, de nuevo quiso tocar su hombro, pero sus manos simplemente atravesaban aquella figura._

_Petra miro con miedo sus manos ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía tocar al paramédico?_

_De pronto una figura más se acercaba, Petra se sintió incomoda cuando una mujer vestida también como paramédico la atravesó. Quería gritar, llorar y quería saber que es lo que había pasado. Su vista voló de nuevo hasta las dos personas frente a ella. Se acerco hasta ellos, sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, miro como aquellas dos personas subían el cuerpo en una camilla, Petra grito cuando, en un brusco movimiento, las mantas que tapaban el cadáver cayeron al suelo._

_Era ella._

_¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?_

_Ella estaba bien, se sentía bien. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, aquella chica muerta… Era Petra Ral._

_Se dejo caer al frio pavimento, llorando en silencio, preguntándose porque demonios le pasaba a ella, preguntándose si en verdad estaba muerta, ¡Quería que solo fuera un sueño! Uno muy malo si le preguntabas, quizás se había quedado dormida por estudiar tanto en la noche, si era eso debía despertarse pronto, tenia que ir a la escuela y presentar sus exámenes finales, además tenia un oral en ingles. Ingles era la única materia donde iba más o menos bien, o eso le hacia creer a Anne, ¡Por dios! Petra había nacido en Alemania, pero había pasado casi toda su vida en Los Ángeles, California. El ingles era su segunda lengua. Si no hubiera aprendido tan rápido el ingles, habría otra razón más para que la molestasen en la escuela._

_Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo, un sonido la saco de la nube de pensamientos en la cual flotaba, el rechinar de las ruedas de la camilla donde el cadáver — su cadáver— era transportado, casi automáticamente se puso de pie y los siguió._

_Minutos más tarde se encontraba sola en una gran habitación, blanca, iluminada con algunas luces, la camilla estaba en medio y en ella descansaba Petra. Era tan extraño, la castaña quiso acercarse a su propio cuerpo, pero la sola idea le erizaba la piel, pensó en sus padres, apenas hace poco había hablado con ellos, ¿Entonces como había terminado así? Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido los paramédicos en el auto, un conductor ebrio que perdió el control de su auto y que termino impactándose de frente con ella. Al parecer el hombre estaba bien. Y eso la enojo aun más. ¿Entonces por que demonios tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué no aquel hombre? Quizás sonaba egoísta, pero no le importaba…_

_¿Cómo puede importarte? Ella estaba muerta y ya nada iba a regresar a la normalidad, Petra no podía volver a la vida, nadie a excepción de ella sabia lo que se sentía. Así que pensaba que ser egoísta esta vez, estaba bien._

_Y entonces una pregunta aun mayor, ¿Si estaba muerta, que demonios hacia allí? ¿Ella era lo que llamaban fantasma? ¿Acaso eso le pasaba a todos los que morían? Miles de preguntas formándose en su mente, pero ninguna respuesta le era dada y Petra dudaba que pudiera usar Google en aquel momento._

_Escucho la puerta abrirse, la rubia volteo rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de ello, frente a ella a una distancia de por lo menos dos metros estaba su madre, Katy. Kat como ella la llamaba cariñosamente, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, la mujer era muy amable y cariñosa con ella, se atrevía a decir incluso que la consentía demasiado. Su padre se llamaba Víctor y el en cambio tenía el cabello castaño, era alto y sus ojos eran azules. El hombre tenía un carácter fuerte con cualquier persona desconocida, y aunque pocas veces se había enojado con Petra, la rubia sabia que hacer enojar a su padre no era buena idea, aunque el hombre no era estricto con ella, tampoco era muy permisivo, Petra debía ganarse aquellos permisos, siendo buena alumna y buena hija. Sobra decir que los últimos años sus permisos se limitaban a cero._

_Katy entro con temor a la habitación, no queriendo creer que su hija, su adorada y única hija era la que descansaba en aquella fría cama de metal._

_Hace apenas una hora que había hablado con ella, su hija se escuchaba feliz, con ansias por llegar a casa, lo sabia, porque Katy conocía a Petra. Habían hecho planes para el verano y para salir de compras ellas dos. Entonces no entendía porque ella estaba muerta._

_Víctor intentaba ser fuerte, tratando de ser un soporte para su esposa, ambos entraron a la habitación, detrás de ellos un hombre con bata blanca y algunos papeles que sostenía en una mano._

_El hombre con profesionalismo y una mirada neutra alzo la manta._

_Su madre se derrumbo y Petra quiso correr hasta ella y abrazarla, pero no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso, su mirada se quedo fija en ella misma. Ya no respiraba, su corazón había dejado de latir y por lo tanto había dejado de vivir. Solo escuchando el llanto de su madre y los intentos de consolarla de su padre, fue que se dio cuenta de lo grabe que era eso. Entro en pánico, y salió de allí atravesando la puerta de la habitación, corrió hasta que ya no pudo más._

_Termino frente a la entrada del colegio, tristemente avanzo hasta llegar al salón, donde tendría su primera clase el día de mañana._

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, entonces la puerta del salón se había abierto, era Jaegar, el chico de linda piel.

— ¿Eren? — Lo llamo sin mucha esperanza, pero entonces su mirada canela se topo con la de Eren.

— Ral… — Dijo su nombre y después vio a Eren fruncir el seño— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas herida? — pregunto con genuina preocupación…

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se instalo en su pecho.

* * *

**Yup, otro más... Bien, gracias por todo el apoyo, ya estoy mejor (Hablar con los profesionales es bueno, aunque después termine traumandolos a ellos XD)**

**Ya saben, les pido que cualquier información respecto a No Name, me la manden, por inbox o en un comentario... Ademas ¿que canción les gustaría que cantara la banda?. Manden sus favoritas...**

**Y para los que me leen en Seme vs Seme... les tengo otra pregunta...**

**¿Quien les gusta más para novia de Kasami? Anne (Que aunque en este fic es una perra, les prometo que en el otro es muy dulce) o Sasha... Una gran sorpresa, elijan a quien elijan, se los prometo...**


	4. Cosas buenas y cosas malas

**..**

* * *

**..**

**Cosas buenas y cosas malas... **

**De convivir con un fantasma.**

Eren ignoraba la presencia de Petra lo mejor que podía, su examen había sido bueno y aquello desanimo a su profesora que esperaba un 'Perfecto' ¿Pero como demonios podía concentrarse con Petra ahí? Daba gracias de que no se hubiera quedado en blanco.

Las clases pasaban más lentas de lo que él recordaba, tomando apuntes y contestando las preguntas que los maestros le hacían, por desgracia para Eren, ser el listo de la clases, le daba la responsabilidad auto impuesta por los maestros de contestar correctamente las preguntas.

Cuando por fin la hora de receso llego, todos sus compañeros salieron de clase, menos él.

— ¿Jaegar? — Escucho la suave voz de la chica, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y trato de ignorarla. Petra estaba mejor, las lágrimas se habían detenido. — Se que puedes verme. — Trato de sonar lo mas segura posible, porque en realidad no estaba muy convencida. — Por favor… — rogó la chica. — Estoy confundida, no se que demonios esta pasando, necesito… necesito tu ayuda. — pero no había ninguna respuesta de parte de Eren, la chica se quedo varios segundos ahí antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del salón.

Eren soltó un suspiro cuando Petra ya no estuvo más, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la chica había muerto, Petra había sufrido un accidente en auto y había muerto ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello?

'Necesito tu ayuda' eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente, la ultima vez que las escucho, su primo termino en coma. ¿Ahora que iba a perder?... ¿Por qué iba a perder algo? No es como si fuera a escuchar aquel llamado. Solo debía ignorarlo, algo relativamente fácil.

Saco su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, al suelo cayo aquella prenda, que Eren quería devolver a su dueño; pero que nunca lograría aquel cometido, Eren se quedo estático… ¿De verdad seria un bastardo? ¿De verdad dejaría sola a la única persona que le hablaba en aquella escuela? ¿Dejaría a la chica que lo ayudaba sola? Su mente era un mar de confusión. Todo seria más fácil de ignorar si no fuera la castaña. ¿Pero cuando había tenido las cosas fáciles?

Las cosas estaban claras y aunque lo odiara, Eren no podía dejar a la chica sola, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Con paso lento y aun dudando de su decisión salió por la puerta del salón de clases, con la mirada buscaba a la chica, la encontró en seguida, la chica estaba parada frente a la pizarra de anuncios del pasillo.

Eren se acerco a ella y miro lo que mantenía a Ral ocupada, era el periódico de la escuela, ahí estaba una foto de la chica y junto a esta el encabezado de su muerte.

— Ven — susurro Eren, no quería ser visto más — si es que se podía— raro de lo que ya creían que era. — Ral, ven conmigo. — Petra volteo ante el llamado del chico, sus pupilas castañas se encontraron con los ojos de Eren.

La castaña siguió a Eren, los dos caminaron en silencio, Eren entro de nuevo al salón de clases y tomo su mochila, se la echo al hombro y camino de nuevo, Petra no preguntaba nada y en silencio lo seguía, Eren agradecía aquel gesto. Solo la ayudaría un poco, contestaría algunas preguntas de la chica y ya después, Ral debería saber que hacer. Darle información a la chica no debería suponer ningún riesgo.

Nadie se preguntaba porque el rarito de Jaegar estaba yéndose a casa, ni siquiera los maestros. Lo cual agradeció, de todos modos el ya había pasado el semestre con calificaciones más que buenas. Podía faltar lo que restaba del día, no tenía exámenes ni trabajos importantes que entregar. Con aquello en mente, Eren camino hasta su casa.

**…*****…**

Abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de el, no había nadie en casa y estuvo agradecido, ahora no quería dar explicaciones, porque para ser sinceros el no las tenia.

Subió hasta su habitación siendo seguido por Petra.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Le cuestiono después de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué tu puedes verme? — Eren ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

— Puedo verlos desde que tengo memoria ¿Es eso todo lo que me quieres preguntar? — Trato de cambiar el tema, Petra lo noto de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza.

— Se supone que estoy muerta, ¿No? ¿Entonces por que sigo aquí? — la mirada de la chica escudriñaba cada rincón de la habitación del chico, Eren se sintió invadido.

— Estas muerta. — sentencio sin tacto. Por lo menos era sincero, pensó la castaña. — Al parecer tu alma aun tiene cosas por resolver en este plano.

Petra asintió, no entendiendo muy bien la respuesta de Eren.

— ¿Eso significa…? — Dejo la pregunta al aire, Eren suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, Petra lo imito, solo que ella se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio de Eren.

— Significa que no descansaras en paz, hasta que todos los asuntos pendientes que tienes aquí sean resueltos.

— ¡Oh! — Dijo la chica — ¿Y que asuntos serian esos? — Eren quiso reír, ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?

— No sé, esos asuntos son tuyos, no míos, Ral.

— Petra. — Lo corrigió, Eren se alzo de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. — ¿Qué puede ser? Solo dame un ejemplo. — Pidió la chica.

— Por ejemplo, una venganza. — Susurro el chico. — Una mentira. Incluso el hecho de que alguien debía entregarte un pañuelo. — hizo referencia a él mismo, saco la prenda del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejo sobre la cama, con la mirada de la chica sobre el.

Petra sonrió, una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa.

— Quizás… Antes del accidente, hable con mis padres. — Comenzó a relatar la chica. — Me había peleado con Anne, y deje el club, le dije que podía ser la capitana, las llame huecas y tontas. — Eren sonrió. — Me arrepentí por mi tiempo perdido con ellos, y le dije a mama que quería pasar las vacaciones en familia, que quería comer la deliciosa comida que preparaba… — En algún momento sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lagrimas, el silencio inundo la habitación, Eren solamente espero a que la chica siguiera hablando, el no tenia nada que decir. — ¿Crees que sea eso?

Él chico asintió.

— Tal vez. — Petra suspiro, eso era demasiado complicado.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo resolver estos asuntos? — Resalto haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.— Como puedes darte cuenta, no creo que pueda ir de vacaciones con ellos o comer. — Eren se alzo de hombros, él ya había terminado las explicaciones. Lo demás dependía de la castaña.

— Respondí tus preguntas, ahora lo demás depende de ti. — Dijo Eren, la chica se levanto de la silla y camino hasta situarse frente al chico.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Eren alzo la vista, eran los ojos mas serios que Petra había visto, aquello le indicaba sin una respuesta de Eren, que el chico no bromeaba. Soltó un suspiro largo. — Necesito tu ayuda.

— No. — Directa y corta respuesta.

— Por favor. — Intento de nuevo.

— Olvídalo. — Dijo Eren, negando con la cabeza. Pero si Eren era necio, Petra lo era aun más. Y lograba todo lo que se proponía, esa no seria una excepción.

— Bueno, — Eren dio un suspiro de puro alivio, al pensar que la chica había desertado en su idea de pedirle ayuda. — Me conoces Eren, sabes que no me iré. — Hablo al adivinar los pensamientos del chico, Petra le dedico una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa.

**…*****…**

Eren se quedo el día entero en su habitación, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, incluso había desertado en la opción de tocar su guitarra, no podía concentrarse por la presencia de la chica, en esos instantes se encontraba solo, porque Petra había ido a dar un tour por la casa de Eren. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a él?

Pero… suponía que la chica estaba peor que él, simplemente no podía ni imaginar lo que la chica sentía, saber que su vida se había terminado.

Negó repetidas veces, ¡No! Ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, porque si lo hacia terminaría en problemas.

Eren era amable, demasiado. Su madre le había dicho que era un buen niño al ayudar a otros, pero que no todas las personas eran como él, en ese entonces Eren pensaba — con su ingenua mente de 10 años— que no podían haber personas malas.

Y lo siguió pensando aun cuando termino en la estación de policía, porque un extraño había intentado subirlo a una camioneta, había sido culpa de Eren, su madre ya le había advertido que no hablara con extraños, pero esa persona no podía ser mala, no cuando le había prometido dulces.

Algo bueno había surgido de ello, su madre había conocido a Alex. El hombre se había enamorado de su madre a primera vista, pero Carla, aun con la reciente perdida de Grisha, no tenia mucho interés en ello.

Eren aun recordaba el pánico que había visto en la cara de su madre, y lo fuerte que lo abrazo cuando cruzo la puerta. Estuvo castigado dos semanas, sin salir a jugar y sin su consola de vídeo juegos.

Pero su corazón se había cerrado por completo, aun no podía perdonarse que Kasami estuviera en esa cama, día a día lo recordaba ¿Cómo podía ser feliz?

Viéndolos pasar frente a el, aun con aquel dolor y tristeza que llevaban en sima. Era cruel, una forma muy cruel de ver las cosas, ¿A quien quería castigar? ¿Qué demonios tenían que ver ellos? Aun recordaba a Sindi, aun lo hacia y por más que intentaba buscar un poco de perdón y entendimiento, nunca lo encontraba, lo único que ganaba era revivir una y otra vez aquel día.

Vio de nuevo a la castaña atravesar la puerta de su habitación y se pregunto si de verdad aquella chica se quedaría ahí hasta que decidiera ayudarla, porque de ser así, una larga vida era lo que tenia de frente para compartir con ella. Además como demonios le explicaría a su madre, si bien su madre no podía verlos como Eren, si podía sentir su presencia.

Soltó un suspiro y se levanto de la cama, dejo el libro que había intentado leer por casi dos horas y ni siquiera había pasado del prologo. Observo el reloj que tenia sobre su escritorio, su madre no tardaba el llegar del trabajo, su madre era abogada y una muy buena. Todos los casos que su madre decidía llevar los ganaba, aunque no todo fue así, al principio fue condenadamente difícil, en un pueblo como Leipzig en donde la influencia machista predominaba, daba gracias que,— aunque muchos aun creían que las mujeres solo eran de casa y de los niños,— poco a poco desaparecía.

Fue muy duro, dos años antes de que su padre muriera, Carla había decidido ejercer la profesión que había estudiado, su padre por supuesto la había apoyado desde el principio, Eren tenia 7 años y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Kasami, la castaña le había pedido cuidarlo mientras sus horarios se regularizaban, el chico acepto.

Pero sus horarios no parecía mejorar, tenia poco trabajo importante, pero si mucho trabajo de oficina, de las cosas que haría una secretaria, pero aquello no desalentó a la mujer, poco a poco fue subiendo, hasta que tuvo un caso importante, uno que habían desechado los mejores, por el simple hecho de que era imposible ganarlo.

Solo teniendo pocas horas para preparar sus pruebas, sus argumentos y para estudiar mejor ambas partes, Carla salió de la corte al día siguiente con la decisión a favor. Había ganado el juicio.

Eren sonrió ante el recuerdo, ese día los tres: su padre, su madre y él habían festejado el primer juicio ganado de Carla.

— ¿Eren? — lo llamo la chica.

— ¿Eren, estas en casa? — Reconoció la voz de su madre, Eren salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras. Se encontró a su madre en la sala, tratando de quitarse los zapatos. — ¿Por qué no estas en la escuela? — le pregunto.

— Me dolía un poco el estomago. — Trato de mentir.

— Eren, no me mientas. — Maldijo internamente, ahora no quería hablar de nada, especialmente de fantasmas, fue entonces que la chica culpable de su tormento bajo las escaleras.

— Te lo contare después, lo prometo. — Agrego aquella promesa, al ver que su madre estaba dispuesta a replicar, Carla asintió, no quería presionarlo — más de lo que ya estaba — su vista se desvió hacia las escaleras. Dio un gran suspiro y rezo pidiendo que esta vez Eren no resultara herido de nuevo.

— De acuerdo, ¿Cómenos? — Señalo las bolsas que dejo sobre la mesita ratona, Eren asintió extrañado ¿Acaso su madre sabia que estaba en casa?

Pero sin más preguntas se dirigió a la cocina y se lavo las manos para luego regresar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá junto a su madre, Carla imito a Eren, cuando regreso traía consigo un plato y algunos tenedores.

— Me recomendaron el lugar. — Hablo. — Dicen que la comida ahí es deliciosa. — Eren asintió, realmente no le importaba mucho.

Petra no quería incomodar más al chico, así que decidió subir hasta la habitación de Eren. Se sintió un poco mal, al saber que de ahora en adelante invadiría la privacidad de Eren, así como lo incomodaría más, pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Eren era la única persona que había logrado verla y no solo verla incluso hablarle. Tenia tantas dudad, pero seguramente Eren no las respondería ¿Por qué podía verlos? ¿Había mas personas con esa habilidad? ¿Qué pasaría después de terminar sus asuntos pendientes? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca los terminaba? Quizás las ultimas dos… lo intentaría, claro después de que Eren terminara de comer.

**…*****…**

— 'Esto es estresante' — pensó Eren, y no se refería a la última semana de escuela, para Eren aquel factor no le era muy importante, él había estado liberado de asistir, no quería estar en casa, pero tampoco quería estar en la escuela.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban tomando los exámenes de recupera miento, entre ellos se encontraba Dylan, el club entero de porristas y de no haber muerto, Petra también estaría ahí.

Petra, la persona causante del estrés del chico, no solo tenia que estar en casa con él, si no que también lo seguía al colegio, la chica actuaba como si siguiera viva, saludaba a los estudiantes, se sentaba en su sitio e incluso alzaba la mano cuando el profesor preguntaba algo. Era estresante porque el único que podía verla y escucharla era Eren.

En casa era algo peor, Ral era una chica demasiado habladora, lo había comprobado, no había nada de lo que no hablara. Su madre ya había notado su presencia, pero no había dicho nada, esperando que fuera Eren quien le explicase todo, su intimidad había sido brutalmente reducida, todavía recordaba la noche anterior cuando se había olvidado por completo de la chica, tenia una nueva canción que planeaba escribir en cuanto saliese del baño.

Se envolvió la toalla a la cintura y abrió la puerta, la chica frente a él se sonrojo y Eren grito cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

Se cubrió la cara para evitar que vieran su rostro sonrojado, había gritado como niñita, cuando obviamente debió ser al revés.

— ¡Hey, Eren! — Escucho a la chica, soltó un ruidito con la boca, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. — ¿Cuándo iremos con mis padres? Mientras más rápido sea, más rápido me iré. — La oración que Eren había escuchado más veces en esa semana.

Alzo la vista, y miro hacia ambos lados, el patio estaba vació.

— No iré. — le respondió.

Petra se sentó a su lado e imitando a Eren ella también miro a ambos lados, no quería meter a Eren en problemas, era una suerte que Dylan estuviera ocupado con aquellos exámenes, el chico tenia que pasarlos si quería seguir siendo capitán en el equipo de futbol. Petra no podría hacer nada ahora.

— ¡Por favor! — insistió. — ¡Oh! — Petra recordó, que hace algunos días había querido hacerle algunas preguntas al chico, pero se había olvidado por completo de ello. — ¿Dime que pasara después?

— ¿Después de que?— Eren frunció el seño.

— Cuando termine esos asuntos.

— No sé, — se quedo absorto, recordando un poco su infancia, todos los que Eren había ayudado a terminar sus asuntos, le hablaban sobre un sentimiento cálido y hermoso, sentían paz y al parecer veían una hermosa luz blanca. Eren no podía ver nada, ni sentir lo que sentían, para él, solamente desaparecían en la nada.

— ¿Tampoco sabes que pasara si nunca los termino? — Se inclino hacia él, Eren se quedo quieto en su lugar. — ¿Hay más personas que puedan vernos?

— Quizás, pero no conozco a ninguna. — La rubia suspiro, por lo menos había obtenido una media respuesta.

**…*****…**

Pasando la segunda semana del verano y Eren pensaba que en cualquier momento estallaría.

— Cambia el canal. — Le indico la chica, Eren dejo su libro para tomar el control remoto y cambiar el canal. De pronto Eren dejo el control sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué demonios tengo que cambiar el canal?

— Duhh, porque yo no puedo, gatito. — Sonrió la castaña ¿Desde cuando era 'gatito'? a lo largo de las casi cuatro semanas que Petra estaba con Eren, primero: había dejado de llamarlo Jaegar, segundo: la chica había invadido de formas inimaginables su intimidad y aun que al principio Petra se mostraba apenada y se disculpaba, ahora parecía ser de lo más normal para la chica, tercero: aquella manera de llamarlo, podía pasar el que lo llamara por su nombre, pero ¿Gatito?

— Y ahora los dejamos con el nuevo sencillo de la famosa banda 'No Name'

La chica giro su rostro, se levanto del sofá y comenzó a aplaudir y gritar como loca.

— ¿Te gusta esa banda?

Y fue como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de atrocidad, Petra le había mandado una mirada que, de verdad agradeció que las miradas no pudieran matar o si no ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Cómo es que no conoces a No Name? ¡Son lo mejor! — El video comenzaba a emitirse, Petra dejo a Eren tranquilo. Y el chico suspiro volviendo a su lectura.

Cosa casi imposible, no cuando Petra intentaba cantar la canción, Petra era bonita, lastima que Eren no pudiera decir lo mismo de su voz. Pero era divertido verla actuando así, baila y con su puño cerrado frente a su boca cantaba.

Cuando el vídeo termino de emitirse Petra volteo hacia el.

— ¿Cómo no conoces No Name? ¡Es una banda genial!— El chico arqueo una ceja. - ¿Acaso no sabes nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo?

Para ser francos Eren no le tomaba demasiada importancia a ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera le importaban sus compañeros de clase. Hasta el semestre pasado él no habla con nadie, hasta que Dylan lo hizo su diversión personal.

— No. — Respondió. La chica resoplo y volvió su atención a la televisión, con la esperanza de volver a ver a la banda.

— Son buenos. — Dijo aun viendo la pantalla. A Eren aquella actitud le pareció infantil y se rio un poco.

Un pensamiento egoísta paso por su mente, deseo que todo continuara igual.

**…*****…**

Esa noche, Eren había vuelto a soñar con Kasami, el mismo sueño que lo perseguía desde el accidente, el sueño siempre comenzaba igual, con él cuando tenia 13 y con Kasami, ambos jugaban el bosque, después todo se volvía obscuridad y Eren intentaba encontrar a su primo, le gritaba y lloraba, no quería estar solo, le temía a la obscuridad.

De pronto frente a él se iluminaba un camino, Eren lo seguía con la esperanza de encontrar a Kasami, caminaba y caminaba, pero no parecía tener fin, de pronto escuchaba los gritos de Kasami, Eren se desesperaba y corría tratando de llegar a donde tuviera que llegar.

Los gritos aumentaban y parecían estar llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, todo volvía a la obscuridad y sentía que era jalado en todas direcciones, la luz relampagueaba dejándolo ver por algunos segundos a quienes lo tomaban, eran espíritus, Eren les temía, porque en sus ojos podía ver la maldad y el odio.

Todo desaparecía y Eren caía al vació, pero era sujetado por alguien, se sentía seguro en aquellos brazos y ya no le importaba seguir cayendo, se aterraba cuando él se detenía en el aire, y la otra persona seguía cayendo, era Kasami… Eren intentaba inútilmente alcanzarlo, pero solo veía como caía…

— ¡Kasami! — se despertó bañado en sudor y con la respiración acelerada, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, encendió la luz de su habitación y trato de tranquilizarse, en otras circunstancias, su madre ya estaría con él, pero esa noche tenia mas trabajo que hacer y quería terminarlo todo, el fin de semana se irían algunos días a la ciudad, Eren tenia la esperanza de enfermarse, no quería salir. Alex tenía el turno nocturno, así que tampoco estaba en casa.

Miro el reloj y vio con desgano que aun era temprano, las once y media. Sintió la garganta seca y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Seguramente Petra seguía viendo el especial de No Name. La chica le había rogado que dejara el televisor encendido, Eren accedió solamente porque nadie aparte de él estaría en casa.

Escucho pasos y como si de un niño se tratara, uno que no quería ser descubierto, como si hubiera hecho la peor de las travesuras, apago la luz y se cubrió con las mantas.

— ¿Eren? — escucho que lo llamaban, pero por algún motivo Eren no quería responder. — Seguro fue mi imaginación, descansa Gatito. — Y como un golpe a su razón Eren entendió, se había encariñado con la chica. Petra parecía una hermana mayor — aunque ambos tuvieran la misma edad— se reía cada vez que la castaña hacia algún comentario gracioso, la chica podía encontrarle el lado gracioso a todo. Le regañaba cuando no comía bien, y últimamente lo presionaba para salir más de casa, le aconsejaba que combinación de ropa se vería mejor. Y como todo buen hermano mayor, la castaña lo molestaba, que si tenía una piel linda… como la de una chica. Que si había gritado… como una chica. Que tenía más pudor… que una chica. Se sonrojo ante eso último. ¡Por dios! Petra casi lo veía desnudo… ¿Cómo demonios no sentirse avergonzado? Y la mencionada no había hecho otra cosa más que reírse.

Con la presencia de la chica Eren no se sentía solo.

Nunca lo dijo y nunca lo diría, su madre no tenia porque saberlo, Eren se sentía solo. Estaba completamente seguro que si esas palabras salían de su boca, su madre dejaría todo por estar junto a el, esa clase de persona era Carla. Pero Eren sabía cuando había sacrificado su madre por él. Sabía cuando amaba su trabajo y no quería ver a su madre infeliz mucho menos si era culpa suya, así que se tragaba aquellas palabras y le sonreía cada vez que su madre le preguntaba como estaba. Al principio le era difícil mentirle porque Carla podía detectar una mentira a kilómetros especialmente cuando él las decía, pero con los años incluso Eren llego a creerse sus mentiras.

No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía hasta que Petra llego.

Y quizás una vida así, no era tan mala.

Escucho el llanto de la chica y se sintió un maldito bastardo. No se había detenido a pensar en la chica, ¿Cómo se sentía Petra? Nunca lo pensó; o quizás si, pero no le dio importancia.

¿Qué pasaría si Petra no terminaba sus asuntos pendientes?

Recordó la noche que fue atacado, no quería que la rubia terminara así, siendo energía negativa.

Si algo le pasaba a Eren o a los padres de la chica, entonces Petra jamás seria capaz de encontrar descansó.

Tenía miedo, pero esperaba que nada malo pasara esta vez, Eren tomo una decisión…

Ayudaría a Petra.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awwwww estoy orgullosa de mi Eren OwO**

**Bien, aquí esta otro capitulo ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Esta semana fue de 'Amor eterno' y 'Susurros del alma' la siguiente será de '¿Gemelos?' y 'Seme vs Seme' ¡Espérenla!**

**¿Alguien que sepa sobre que instrumentos toca cada integrante(Rivaille, Hanji y Mike) de 'No Name'?**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo, chica/os!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Ayudando a Petra -parte 1-

**_.._**

* * *

**_.._**

**_Ayudando a Petra -parte 1-_**

**_.._**

Se escondía detrás de los arbustos, y eso era bastante incomodo. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que estaba ahí, y no había visto ningún movimiento dentro de la casa que vigilaba, quizás los dueños no estaban.

-¿Quizás salieron? – pregunto el chico.

-No creo.

-¿Por qué demonios no vas y lo averiguas? – Soltó frustrado, la posición en la que estaba era cansada.

-¡Pero eso le quitaría la emoción al asunto! – Sonrió cuando vio al chico fruncir el seño, era divertido molestarlo.

-¡Ve ahí y averígualo! – Susurro Eren, Petra sonrió y después de asentir con una gran sonrisa desapareció de la vista de Eren. El chico soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Recordando que aquello era necesario para ayudar a la chica se puso de pie.

Esa mañana lo primero que hizo al despertase fue decirle a la chica castaña que lo veía dormir, -algo verdaderamente perturbarte, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a ello- fue que había ganado y que la ayudaría, Petra sonrió felizmente y poco falto para lanzarse a abrazar al chico. Así que después de tomar su desayuno, y dejarle una nota a su madre diciéndole que saldría un rato, salió de la casa, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica para llegar a su hogar.

-Sabia que tenía dinero… - menciono el chico. – Pero nunca pensé que vivía en una mansión. – Dijo al tiempo que volteaba su rostro y veía la enorme casa de tres pisos, un jardín donde cabían por lo menos tres o cuatro canchas de futbol y por lo que alcanzaba a apreciar una piscina. Eren observo de nuevo las cámaras de vigilancia, una frente a la puerta, dos a lo largo de la pared derecha y otras dos en la izquierda.

Ahora sabía porque Dylan no se metía con la chica. Antes de que Petra llegara, ¿Adivina quien era la chica más adinerada de la escuela? Si contestaste Anne, aprobaste. El chico era un patán, y se aprovechaba de Anne. Pero Eren no sentía lastima por ella.

-¡Gatito! – el mencionado dio un salto.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto? – Eren quiso golpearse cuando la sonrisa de la chica se borro. – Uhmm, lo siento.

Petra negó suavemente.

-Mi culpa.

-Entonces ¿Tus padres están en casa? – cambio rápidamente de tema.

-Si.

Eren suspiro, ahora venia la parte más difícil de toda aquella situación ¿Cómo demonios iba a ir allí a decirles algo como: 'Su hija es ahora un fantasma y no podrá descansar en paz hasta que salga de compras y coma con ustedes'? Definitivamente lo echarían de la casa, pensando que era un completo loco y a decir verdad no los culparía.

-¿Hay algo que solamente tú y tus padres sepan? – Si era algo muy cliché, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Petra lo miro confundida. - ¡Ya sabes, algo que pueda probar que no estoy mintiendo!

-¡Oh! – Petra se quedo pensando un momento ¿Algo que solamente conocían sus padres y ella? ¿Qué podía ser? Entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente, uno que jamás olvidaría. – Si.

Eren asintió.

-Vamos allá entonces. Cuando te de la señal quiero que comiences a contarme tus recuerdos ¿Entendiste? – la rubia también asintió y siguió a Eren al cruzar la calle y tocar el timbre de su casa. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguna de las empleadas contestara.

-¿Si? – La chica reconocía la voz de Alexia.

-Uhmnn, Soy Eren Jaegar. Me gustaría hablar con la familia Ral.

-Lo siento, pero los señores no pueden recibirlo en este instante. – Eren frunció el seño. ¿Ahora que? Se iban y volvían el día siguiente, volteo a ver a Petra, buscando una respuesta, la castaña negó y a Eren no le quedo de otra más que suspirar.

-Quizás mañana te arrepientas. – Bromeo la chica.

-¡Por favor, es algo muy importante! – Hablo, pero la persona que estaba hablando con el a través de aquella pequeña caja negra, no le respondió. – Soy un compañero de clases de Lo… Petra. – se abstuvo de llamar a la chica por su apellido.

-Espera un momento. – Después de decir eso, el foquito que había estado parpadeando durante toda la conversación se había apagado, una clara muestra de que la empleada no esperaba una respuesta suya.

Esperaron aproximadamente 5 minutos en silencio, Eren estaba nervioso. Un pequeño ruido los hizo girar, la puerta se estaba abriendo y allí delante de el estaba una mujer, alta delgada y muy bonita.

-Puedes pasar. – reconoció la voz de inmediato, la misma empleada que había contestado el teléfono. Eren asintió y entro a la casa, espero a que la mujer cerrara de nuevo la puerta para después seguirla, se quedo asombrado, el patio era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, había varias esculturas adornando el jardín, una fuente, las plantas y los arboles estaban muy bien cuidados, a lo lejos observo a un hombre subido en una escalera cortando las ramas de los arboles, quizás el jardinero.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada principal de la casa, una vez abierta, la mujer de cabello castaño le indico que entrara. Eren entro temeroso incluso de pisar el suelo de aquella mansión, todo estaba tan ordenado y limpio. Además de su extrema torpeza, se recordó a si mismo que si llegaba a romper algo tendría que pagarlo. Intentando mantener una distancia prudente de cualquier objeto que pudiera valer más que su casa camino detrás de la mujer nuevamente. Su mirada se desvió en repetidas ocasiones hacia las paredes de la casa, llenas de retratos familiares. Eran una familia muy linda. Petra caminaba junto a él sin decir ninguna palabra, y aunque hablara Eren no podría contestarle en ese momento.

Se detuvo cuando la mujer lo hizo.

-Los señores bajaran en unos momentos. – Eren asintió y la mujer se fue.

Eren curioseaba por la sala, viendo los objetos que allí se encontraban, le impresiono un poco la televisión plasma de al parecer 80 pulgadas, woow… el teatro en casa Dolby Surround, con 3D y High Definition… ¡Eren estaría encantado de escuchar un poco de música ahí! O ver sus películas favoritas.

-Es el orgullo de mi padre. – Declaro la chica, Eren volteo a verla y asintió, comprendía perfectamente al padre de Petra.

-De eso estoy seguro. – susurro.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar.- Ambos adolescentes voltearon hacia la dueña de aquella voz, Petra quiso llorar al ver los ojos rojos de su madre y aquella expresión tan apagada, esa mujer no era la persona que Petra conocía.

-No se preocupe. – Detrás de la mujer venia un hombre alto, Eren supuso que debía ser el padre de Petra, tenia los ojos azules, Eren se perdió por un momento en aquel color tan bonito. Ambos vestían de negro, pero la mujer rubia lucia demasiado cansada y tenía los ojos rojos, Eren aun podía ver los rastros de las lágrimas de la mujer. Y se cuestiono seriamente si era buena idea decirle ahora.

-¿Eres amigo de Petra? –Cuestiono el hombre mientras fruncía el seño. Víctor jamás lo había visto cerca de su hija.

-Tengo algo que decirles… - ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso? Su corazón palpitaba y pensaba que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. – Sobre Petra. – ambos adultos frente a el lo miraron, esperando a que Eren continuara. – Es algo complicado, así que espero sepan entender y comprender. – Petra no se sentía menos nerviosa que Eren, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cuál era la señal de Eren? El chico jamás la menciono ¿Cómo demonios sabría el momento de comenzar a relatar su historia?

-Adelante, dinos. – le indico Katy.

Víctor y Katy vieron al chico tomar aire repetidas veces.

-Petra esta aquí.- listo, claro y directamente. Cuando no sintió dolor en su rostro ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, Eren elevo la mirada.

-¿Pero que dices? – trato de tranquilizarse el hombre.

-Por favor, no digas…

-Ella no puede descansar en paz, y me ha estado molestando durante casi un mes y medio… - no término de hablar cuando sintió como era jalado de la ropa.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Eren se asusto un poco y busco con la mirada a Petra, la chica rubia se había alejado y ahora no la veía por ninguna parte, ¡Genial! Ahí estaba su señal, no podía ser mas preciso, - ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de nuestro dolor? – Katy se acerco a su esposo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-No me estoy burlando de nada, es verdad… - intento una vez más Eren.

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Petra se había alejado sin darse cuenta de Eren, ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, eso le pasaba mucho últimamente, tenia la costumbre de caminar sin ver su camino, ahora ya nada podía estorbarle, atravesaba las paredes y obviamente cualquier objeto, cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde ahora se encontraba escucho un grito desde la sala un 'Suficiente' que su padre había gritado, se giro y de inmediato estuvo frente a Eren y a su padre.

Víctor tenia sujetado a Eren intentando sacarlo de la casa, ¿Qué hacia? Comenzaba a hablar, Petra esperaba alguna señal, ¿Acaso esa mueca era la señal? O ¿Tenia alguna palabra clave? ¿Cuál era la señal? ¡¿Cuál era la maldita señal?! Arriesgándose a fallar Petra inició su historia.

-Cuando tenia 12 años, un 26 de marzo mamá tuvo que salir de la ciudad porque mi tía Dani había sufrido un accidente, papá y yo nos quedamos en la casa por casi una semana completa solo nosotros dos. En ese tiempo yo tenía muchas pesadillas y no podía dormir por la noche… - Eren al mismo tiempo repetía las palabras de la chica, Victor se quedo tranquilo mientras aflojaba el agarre de la ropa de Eren, lo recordaba. – Se supone que no podía comer cosas dulces por la noche, pero papá siempre me subía un poco de leche caliente con miel. Y me decía que era un secreto entre nosotros dos, que mamá no se podía enterar o seriamos castigados. – Cuando Eren termino de contar aquello las lagrimas surcaban sobre las mejillas del hombre, Katy se sorprendió, su esposo estaba llorando y se apresuro a ir junto a él. – Además, fue la mejor semana de mi vida, papá y yo fuimos juntos al parque de diversiones y me dejo subir a la montaña rusa, aunque después me arrepentí de ello, - la castaña soltó una pequeña risa. – termine llorando y vomitando.

Víctor se había dejado caer al suelo, ¿Cómo ese mocoso podía saber eso? Petra jamás se lo contaría a nadie, porque esa semana había sido solo de ellos, padre e hija. Era el recuerdo que más atesoraba y el que más guardaba, si Katy se llegaba a enterar que durante esa semana Petra no fue a la escuela, estaba seguro que lo colgaba de la rama de un árbol.

-¿Cariño, estas bien? – se acerco su esposa hasta el, Victor asintió lentamente. -¿Qué significa esto?

-Créanme por favor, no estoy jugando con su dolor, yo se lo que es perder algo importante… - dijo con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras, Víctor miro los ojos del chico, no veía ninguna mentira en ellos, y Víctor era experto en detectar mentiras a kilómetros, debía serlo porque en el mundo de empresarios en el que estaba, era algo que tuvo que aprender muchas veces de mala manera, pero aquel chico no parecía mentir.

-Si es cierto lo que dices… - hablo el hombre poniéndose de pie, ¿Estaba bien creerle? Si era verdad eso que decía aquel chico, eso ¿Que significaba? Que su hija ahora era un fantasma… ¿Su pequeña no podía descansar en paz?

-Si, es verdad.

Katy se abrazo a su esposo, ella ya no comprendía nada, el dolor le superaba, razonar y llorar no se llevaban bien. Víctor la sujeto y lloro junto a ella todas las lagrimas que había retenido desde la muerte de su única hija. ¿Cómo podía derrumbarse cuando todavía tenía a su amada esposa? Debía ser fuerte por los dos. Eren aparto la mirada, aquella escena era demasiado intima.

**…**

**..**

-De acuerdo te creemos. – Dijo el hombre de ojos azules, Eren soltó un suspiro, no había sido tan complicado como el pensaba, por lo menos su rostro estaba intacto. Petra le sonrió al chico, gesto que Eren correspondió. - ¿Entonces ahora que se supone tenemos que hacer?

-Bueno, según Petra me contó, ella había hablado con ustedes antes del accidente…

-Si, ella había dicho que quería salir de compras conmigo, ir a visitar a los abuelos… - Esta vez fue Katy la que hablo.

-¿Petra esta aquí? – la interrumpió Víctor, Eren asintió, Petra estaba justo frente a ellos. Katy se abrazo a Víctor y lloro de nuevo. Según lo que ese niño decía su pequeña y adorada hija no podía descansar en paz y estaba ahí, en aquella habitación en el mismo espacio que ellos y lo más doloroso era que no podía verla.

-¡No llores mamá! – Dijo Petra, pero era inútil porque la única persona que podía escucharla era Eren.

-Ella les pide que no lloren… - ambos adultos voltearon a ver al chico, ¿Cómo les pedía eso? – Muchas veces, al ver el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos ellos se aferran más a ese mundo, consiente o inconscientemente.

Era cruel decir eso, Eren lo sabia, aun así no pudo frenar aquellas palabras, cuando él era un niño muchas veces vio situaciones como estas, era doloroso para ambas partes. Porque sus almas no pueden descansar tranquilamente, ya no pertenecen aquí más sin embargo se aferran a seguir viviendo, no quieren que se sufra por ellos, solamente quieren que recuerden los buenos momentos vividos y que sigan su vida, que sean felices. O al menos eso es lo que Alice le había dicho, oh, Alice una chica que había ayudado cuando tenia 13 años. Antes de que el accidente pasara.

Katy trato de contener las lagrimas, no soportaba pensar que era por su culpa que Petra se quedara aquí. Ella solamente quería lo mejor para su bebe, y aunque se muriera de ganas por tenerla por siempre con ella, esa no era la manera de hacerlo, no si ello implicaba algún tipo de dolor para Petra.

-¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos? – Respondió Víctor.

-Solo deben… Recordar los momentos felices y quedarse con ellos. – Imito Eren las palabras de Alice. Y aquellas palabras le supieron a mentiras, por lo menos para él ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso?

-No es tan fácil, cariño. – la mujer castaño hablo, las lagrimas habían dejado de fluir, pero su voz aun sonaba quebrada como si en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar.

-Lo sé. – Eren asintió, claro que lo sabia y se sentía estúpido dando aquellos consejos. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer, los padres de Petra parecían ser personas amales.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Tu padre y yo intentaremos ser fuertes. Así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

La castaña sonrió, por fin una sincera y gran sonrisa, como las sonrisas que tenia cuando todavía estaba con vida. Petra también comenzaba a aceptar su muerte, y eso –creía ella- era lo mejor.

-¡Los amo! – Eren noto las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Petra, no era nuevo, Eren sabía que ellos también podían llorar, sentían ira y algunas veces clamaban venganza.

Eren repitió las palabras dichas por la chica. Y ambos padres sonrieron después de decir un 'Nosotros también te amamos'

-¡Estoy lista para las compras! – soltó con emoción y Eren automáticamente repitió lo dicho, no procesando el pedido de la chica, si no hasta segundos después.

-¡¿Qué?! – Eren dijo aun con las extrañas miradas de Katy y Victor sobre él. - ¿Compras? ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Pero el rostro de la chica le demostró que no era así.

-Anda, solo es comprar. Un día en el centro comercial, por favor, siiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Perdona que te diga esto, pero… no puedes usar nada de eso… ahora…

-¿Petra quiere ir de compras? – La mujer sonrió solo un poco, solamente a su hija se le podían ocurrir ideas tan extrañas en los momentos menos adecuados. Eren asintió dándole la razón. – A mi también me encantaría Petra, pero ahora no es posible… - El tono triste, las miradas de los padres de la chica tratando de aparentar fuerza, y la decepción que mostraba Petra… él dijo que la ayudaría y si para que Petra pudiera descansar en paz era necesario ir de compras, entonces irían de copras.

-Hay una forma… - susurro Eren, al parecer no lo habían escuchado y si quería cambiar de opinión aun era el momento, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos, dio su palabra y cumpliría. – Hay una forma. – Repitió esta vez asegurándose de que todos lo escucharan. - Aunque jamás lo he hecho.

**…**

_Después del accidente de Kasami, Eren se había encerrado en si mismo, odiándose él y a esos extraños poderes que tenia ¿Qué tenia de bueno poder verlos? ¿Por qué no fue algún otro poder genial como en las series animadas que veía? Como por ejemplo volar o incluso leer la mente. Eso era cruel para un niño como él, pero no podía hacer nada, aun cuando deseaba con todo su corazón dejar de verlos ellos no desaparecían._

_Recordó que su madre le había contado acerca de la abuela Marie, ella también podía verlos y según lo que le dijo su madre; Marie también sufrió por ello, pero que aun así su abuela siguió con ello hasta el final de sus días. Pero Eren no era Marie, él no era fuerte. _

_Fue casi dos meses después que Eren volvió a mencionar a su abuela, Carla le había indicado que en el desván todavía había cosas de ella y que seguramente le ayudarían a entender mejor las cosas. _

_Eren subió en busca de lo que fuera que lo ayudara, quizás entre las cosas de su abuela abría algo que le haría las cosas más fáciles, quizás algo para dejar de verlos._

_Fotos, documentos antiguos, escritos, cartas, objetos extraños y un diario fue todo lo que encontró, nada que pudiera ayudarlo, o eso creyó. _

_Cuando volvió a acomodar todo en las cajas, un pequeño libro que Eren hubiera denominado diario cayo a sus pies. Eren lo levanto y llevado por la curiosidad lo abrió, pudo reconocer la caligrafía fina y bonita, era de su abuela._

_La primera entrada era en 1937._

**_._**

**_19 de Mayo de 1937_**

**_¿Por qué? Se lo he preguntado muchas veces a mi madre, pero ni siquiera ella es capaz de contestarme ¿Por qué puedo verlos? Nadie que no sea mi familia cree lo que digo… es espantoso verlos, me da miedo y no logro comprenderlo del todo._**

_Para ese entonces su abuela tendría 14 años de edad._

**_._**

**_12 de Junio de 1937_**

**_Creo que ahora ya comprendo un poco, Dios me ha dado este don para poder ayudar a las almas que necesiten de un guía, es lo que me ha dicho Caroline; ella era una mujer enferma que murió hace dos días, me presente en el funeral solo porque madre me ha dicho que era necesario, entonces la vi y al parecer ella se dio cuenta._**

**_Me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su pequeño cachorrito, ella era débil y no salía mucho de casa, me conto. Al parecer el pequeño animal era su único amigo, pero el cachorro había desaparecido y ella había salido a buscarlo a pesar de su enfermedad. _**

**_Pero eso causo que se debilitara y que perdiera la batalla contra la muerte. Acepte, era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos y me di cuenta de que no eran tan malos, encontramos al pequeño animal dos días después. _**

**_'_****_Seguramente es por esto que Dios te bendijo con tu don, eres como un guía para nosotros que no tenemos vos cuando morimos.'_**

**_Quizás tenga razón…_**

**_._**

**_16 de junio de 1936_**

**_Le conté a madre lo que había pasado días atrás, ella ha dicho que seguramente esa era la razón de mi existencia. Que seguramente Dios tenía esto planeado para mí incluso antes de que naciera, si es así, entonces creo que estoy feliz por ello._**

_'__No, no es ninguna bendición' pensó Eren. _

_El chico siguió leyendo las demás entradas, al parecer su abuela había ayudado a varias personas más, incluso había viajado fuera de Alemania para ello. París, Inglaterra, Nueva York, Europa, incluso Alaska, Eren sonrió, al parecer su abuela había tenido una vida llena de aventuras, pero ni siquiera la promesa de acción y adrenalina_ _cambiarían su idea, el solamente quería ser común. Un niño que se preocupa solamente por jugar o porque no hizo la tarea. _

_Hasta que encontró una entrada bastante peculiar._

**_._**

**_15 de Agosto de 1945_**

**_Fue bastante extraño, jamás me había pasado algo parecido y pensaba que no podía pasar. James me pidió que le dejase ocupar mi cuerpo, quería darles un abrazo a su pequeña hija, y a su esposa. El había partido a la guerra con la promesa de regresar y darles un abrazo. Pero no fue posible, murió antes de cumplirla._**

**_Pero… ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía prestarle mi cuerpo a un fantasma? _**

**_No lo pensé mucho y acepte de inmediato, si era posible le dejaría ocuparlo. Nunca antes había intentado algo como eso, generalmente cuando alguno intentaba tocarme lo único que sentía era una ola de frio recorrer mi cuerpo. No tenía miedo, y me entregue a la inconsciencia. No recuerdo mucho, solo pequeños destellos de mí abrazándolos. _**

**_No tengo ninguna explicación a lo que paso. Quizás solo fueron nuestros sentimientos los que permitieron aquella unión._**

**_._**

**_03 de Abril de 1948_**

**_Es porque lo permito. Me he dado cuenta de algo bastante peculiar, es como si ellos necesitaran mi aprobación para poder tocarme. ¿Es así como funciona? No tengo idea, solo se que si yo no quiero que me toquen, no lo harán. Ahora se que es igual con prestarles mi cuerpo, si yo no estoy de acuerdo, ellos no pueden tomarlo._**

**_._**

**_07 de Diciembre de 1950_**

**_Es muy triste saber que hay almas que jamás podrán descansar en paz. Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero están tan contaminados por la maldad, la tristeza y el odio que es imposible. ¿Cuántos años ha estado en este espacio que no le corresponde? Muchos al parecer._**

**_Katelyn me conto: 'Cuando han perdido todo, incluso su fe. Nada les queda, se hunden en la desesperación e inconscientemente comienzan a absorber las energías negativas que abundan en el mundo. Si no fuera por ti, yo hubiera seguido ese camino, más años de los que quisiera recordar, he estado atrapada aquí' _**

**_._**

**_13 de Febrero de 1952_**

**_Fue realmente espantoso, me encontré con Teodore, un pequeño de 13 años que había muerto a finales del siglo X, no fue grato, pensé que jamás me volvería a encontrar con almas envueltas en maldad y odio. Es doloroso aun más con ese niño, en este punto siento que debería haber más personas como yo, más personas que puedan ver su dolor y sufrimiento._**

**_Con Teodore aprendí algo, sinceramente si para aprender eso debí cruzarme con él, lo cambiaria. _**

**_Teodore podía tocarme incluso si yo no quería. Me acerque a el pensando que no podría hacerme nada, quería ayudarlo. Aun recuerdo lo que Katelyn me dijo…_**

**_'_****_No intentes ayudarlos, ellos ya no son nada de lo que eran antes. Son malos y no dudaran ni un segundo en matarte, su energía espiritual es más fuerte.'_**

**_Pero no podía dejarlo solo, cuando estuve cerca me sentí mareada, Teodore emitía un aura pesada y llena de tristeza, segundos después me vi en el suelo con el niño tratando de matarme. Aun cuando no deseaba el contacto Teodore podía tocarme._**

**_Me salvo un turista que paseaba por las ruinas de la iglesia._**

**_._**

**_16 de Febrero de 1952_**

**_Es algo extraño y no conozco la respuesta, pero ¿Por qué solamente pueden tocarme a mí? Lizyy intento abrazar a su madre, incluso Linda había estado de acuerdo en que la tocara. Pero al parecer no funciono, quizás es igual, solamente yo tengo ese don, quizás así como solamente yo puedo verlos, ellos solamente pueden tocarme a mi._**

_Eren dejo de leer cuando su madre lo llamo para cenar, cerro el libro y lo metió dentro de la caja, al menos ya conocía más el tema, había aprendido que mientras él no lo permitiera no podían tocarlo. Por lo menos de algo había servido ensuciar con polvo su camisa favorita. Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida, primero tomaría una ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad y luego iría a cenar._

_._

-¿De verdad podemos? – Pregunto Katy con cierto destello de esperanza en sus ojos. Eren se arrepintió de inmediato ¿Qué tal si él no podía hacer lo mismo que su abuela? ¿Les traería más tristeza?

-Si. - De su boca no salió la palabra que esperaba… quería decir un 'NO' – Lo intentare. – Quiso darle esperanzas a esa mujer, porque el quería seguir teniendo las suyas, quería que alguien también le dijera que todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – Le pregunto Petra, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Eren no tenia ni idea que eso fuera viable.

-Hace un tiempo leí un diario, era de mi abuela, ella también podía verlos, en el diario decía algo acerca de 'prestar su cuerpo' – hizo comillas en el aire remarcando las ultimas tres palabras. A Víctor y Katy aquella conversación les parecía de más ilógica, pero incluso así querían creer.

-¿Entonces tú le prestarías tu cuerpo a Petra? – Pregunto Víctor, intentando procesar aquellas palabras, Eren asintió.

-Si. – dijo convencido. –Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no se realmente si funcionara, pero lo intentaremos. – Eren miro a Petra y asintió, la chica parecía sorprendida, era la primera vez que Eren hablaba de su familia y de aquel don que parecía odiar. Petra le había preguntado muchas veces acerca de su vida, de porque ocultaba su increíble habilidad y muchas preguntas más que no tuvieron respuestas. Pero que pensaba tenerlas.

-¿Qué hago? – Petra se acerco a Eren.

-Antes de empezar… si es que esto funciona, no hagas nada demasiado extraño con mi cuerpo Petra. – Le advirtió. – No maquillaje, no me hagas actuar como niña… - estableció puntos, según lo que había leído él no tendría mucho conocimiento de lo que hacia mientras la chica tomaba prestado su cuerpo y no quería llevarse sorpresas desagradables.

-¡Awww! Arruinas la diversión… - La chica sonrió, pero después alzo la mano a la altura de su pecho y dijo -: Lo prometo.

Eren suspiro y cerró sus ojos, está bien se dijo así mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de los padres de Petra, Eren intentaba concentrarse. E intentaba no pensar en nada más que permitirle 'la entrada' a Petra. Quizás fuero minutos en los que el chico no se movió para nada, su respiración se había hecho lenta, tanto que parecía no respirar, la chica temió que Eren se desmayara por falta de oxigeno, entonces una orden salió de los labios de Eren.

-Ven. – Extendió sus brazos y Petra un poco insegura se acerco para dejarse envolver en ellos. Se sintió tan cálido que Petra quiso llorar, era la primera vez desde que murió que podía volver a sentir ese tipo de calidez. Varios sentimientos que Petra no supo identificar, serian los de Eren… no pudo comprenderlos porque se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Se sentía cómoda y segura, aunque un poco extraña, más ligera de lo que podía recordar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y escucho varias exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de sus padres ¿Habían hecho algo mal?

-¿Cariño? – escucho la voz de su madre y sonrió cuando la abrazo. Como había anhelado volver a sentir su calor.

-Si, mamá. – soltó y aunque le pareció raro escuchar la voz de Eren en lugar de la suya, no le dio mucha importancia, solamente quería seguir disfrutando de ese contacto.

-Tus ojos… - hablo su padre, Petra dejo de abrazar a su madre, frunció el seño ¿Qué pasaba con sus ojos? Ante la atenta mirada de su padres camino hasta llegar al recibidor, ahí había un espejo. Se reflejo en el y se llevo las manos a la boca para no soltar un grito, no es que se asustara por ver el rostro de Eren y no el suyo, si no el color en los ojos de Eren, que ahora eran cafés y no aquellos ojos que parecían brillar como una preciosa joya de un hermoso color verde azulado.

-Valla… - Dijo la chica, sinceramente no sabia que había pasado, pero nada le dolía… movió un poco el cuerpo del chico, todo parecía en orden. Toco el rostro de Eren, todo aquello parecía tan irreal que incluso era difícil de asimilar para ella. Y sonrió, porque a pesar de todo Eren se veía bien con los ojos cafés.

-¿Cariño? – la volvió a llamar su madre, no sabiendo a quien llamaba, a su hija o al chico llamado Eren.

Petra les devolvió la mirada sonriendo, de nuevo su vista voló hasta el espejo ¿Eren sonriendo? Eso era algo que tenia que ver ella misma, se paro frente al espejo y sonrió, una sonrisa grande y burlona… era, era tan extraño verlo.

-¿Estas bien… uhmm? – Como debía llamar al chico, por su nombre o por el nombre de su hija, algo loco. Pensó su padre.

-¿De verdad eres Petra? – Pregunto su madre, Katy observo como el chico frente a ella asintió. Y esta vez fue el turno de Katy para abrazar al chico, lo había sentido la primera vez que aquellos brazos la rodearon por primera vez, no se parecían en nada a los de Petra, pero aquel sentimiento, aquel calor que la invadía era igual al que sentía cuando su pequeña la abrazaba, algo que solamente una madre puede diferenciar.

-¡Te amo, mamá! – los brazos de Eren rodearon a la mujer, Petra pudo sentir las mejillas mojadas, señal del llanto. –No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Escucho los sollozos de su madre, y pronto a ellas dos se unió Víctor, abrazándolos a ambos, no pudo más y rompió a llorar cuando su padre también lloro, era doloroso verlos llorar, pero esa seria la ultima vez que lo hicieran, Petra les diría que siguieran adelante, que fueran felices, y que como dijo Eren: solo guardaran los recuerdos felices.

-Tienen que prometer que estas serán las últimas lágrimas. – Dijo con dificultad, y se separo de ellos para ver a sus padres a los ojos, ambos asintieron y Petra sabia que lo cumplirían, después de todo sus padres jamás rompían una promesa. De nuevo se dejo envolver en los brazos de Víctor y Katy. – Los amo, perdón…

-Te ámanos Petra, no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien otro capitulo… wiii, esta semana ha sido muy productiva, espero terminar el capitulo 11 de Seme vs Seme también dentro de esta semana, jojojojo deséenme suerte y que la inspiración me acompañe.**

**Si les gusto ¿Que tal un comentario? ¡Son bienvenidos!**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Ayudando a Petra -parte 2-

..

* * *

**..**

**Ayudando a Petra -parte 2-**

**..**

—Esta blusa te quedaría genial, mamá. – Petra le mostró una blusa negra con varias incrustaciones de cristal, cuello en v, de manga corta, ciertamente a Katy le gustaba.

Varias personas –principalmente las mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la tienda- veían con cierta extrañeza al chico.

—Es linda, gracias. – La tomo y la deposito junto a la demás, Víctor que se hallaba junto a Katy y Petra solo sonreía, era curioso, aunque le costaba un poco admitirlo al principio. La personalidad, los gestos, incluso los gustos de su hija, no podía ser una mentira. Desechando todos esos pensamientos Víctor se acerco a ellos. Deseando egoístamente que ese momento durara para siempre.

— ¿Por qué no compramos algo para ti? – le dijo Katy.

—No creo que a Eren le guste vestirse de niña, mamá.

—No, cariño. Algo para Eren. – su madre sonrió divertida.

—Seria buena idea. – Comento Víctor desde atrás.

—Ok. — Petra y sus padres se alejaron un momento de la sección de Damas, y recorrieron los pasillos en busca de… ¿Qué podía comprarle a Eren?

Al chico le gustaban los juegos, tenia miles en su habitación y en su laptop también, le gustaban las guitarras, lo sabia porque lo había visto, trataba a su guitarra con la mayor delicadeza, casi como un tesoro nacional, la limpiaba seguido y la afinaba. También había aprendido un poco de los gustos de Eren en cuanto a la ropa, ella le había ayudado muchas veces a combinarlas. Y todas parecieron del gusto del chico.

— ¿Qué podemos comprar? – Le pregunto su padre, sacando a Petra de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Sabes que le podría gustar? – los tres caminaban sin un rumbo fijo por toda la tienda.

—Le gustan los videojuegos, la guitarras, y bueno se acerca de sus gustos al vestir. – Sus padres asintieron.

— ¿Qué tal una guitarra? – Comento Víctor.

— ¡También me comento algo acerca de un juego que saldría pronto y las ganas que tenia de jugarlo! – Katy asintió, podían comprarlo, eso y más. Nada se comparaba a la felicidad que había ahora en su corazón, no le importaba que no luciera como Petra, que no tuviera la misma voz, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Porque ella podía sentirlo, y con eso le bastaba para creer. Podía verlo en esos ojos cafés.

— ¡Comprémosle todo! – Se decidió Katy, era poco para poder pagarle la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Si pudiera lo daría todo para que Petra regresara con ellos, incluso su propia vida.

Petra aplaudió entusiasmada, a ella le encantaban las compras y aunque esta vez no podía probarse nada para ella misma, eso no le quitaba la diversión, pensó un momento en Eren, seguramente el chico se negaría a que sus padres le compraran algo, pero ahora el no estaba, y Eren jamás había dicho nada acerca de comprar algo para él, Petra recordó sus palabras 'No maquillaje y no hacerme ver como una niña' de acuerdo, las compras estaban autorizadas.

— ¡Así se habla, mamá! – Víctor y Katy sonrieron.

Una hora más tarde, Petra y su madre ya tenían una montaña de ropa para Eren, la chica con ayuda de su madre se había probado casi toda, viendo que efectivamente no eran malas combinaciones y dando el visto bueno, a Eren le encantarían. Si no es que intentaba devolverlas, su padre ya no se encontraba cerca, había desaparecido de la sección de ropa para caballero.

—Parece que te diviertes cariño– Sonrió Katy mientras acomodaba dos playeras, una roja con adornos negros y otra blanca con un estampado dorado.

— ¿Si? – Petra se acomodaba un poco el cabello de Eren, se había alborotado un poco por tanto cambio de ropa. – Me divertiría más si pudiera probarme aquel vestido, en serio me gritaba para ir por él. – Admitió. Su madre sonrió divertida.

Le alcanzo una gorra a Petra y observo como se la colocaba.

—Haces eso como si siempre lo hubieras hecho, cariño.

—Bueno, estuve un tiempo conviviendo con él. Algo se me tenía que pegar. – Petra le sonrió a través del espejo y su madre regreso aquel gesto.

— ¿Cómo es que el puede verte?

—No lo sé, él no me ha dicho nada acerca de ello, salvo que los ha podido ver desde que tiene memoria. — Katy asintió.

— ¡Katy, cariño! ¿Ya terminaron? – La mujer y Eren voltearon hacia el llamado, Víctor caminaba hacia ella con una gran caja en las manos.

—Ya casi, solo tenemos que pagar ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Katy dejando la ropa a un lado y poniéndose de pie. Petra enseguida se acerco curiosa por la caja en las manos de su padre.

— ¿Qué es eso? – señalo, Víctor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sorpresa, dile a Eren que la abra cuando llegue a su casa. – la chica sonrío, a ella le encantaban las sorpresas y aunque esta no era especialmente para ella, se sentía emocionada.

— ¡También escogí un poco de ropa para ti papá! – Víctor sonrío, como extrañaba los comentarios de moda de Petra 'Esa corbata no te queda.' 'Mira este color es perfecto para ti' 'Papá ¿No tienes sentido de la moda?'

—Bueno voy a buscar a algún empleado para que nos ayude. – Petra asintió y vio a su mamá alejarse.

—Cariño… — Petra sintió la mano de su padre tocar su hombro, la chica volteo al llamado, su padre tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Te quiero mucho, y se que es egoísta desear que este momento dure para siempre, pero estaremos bien.

—También te quiero papá. Y se que saldrán adelante, soy su hija después de todo. – La chica no dudo ni un segundo, abrazo fuertemente a su padre, le encantaba volver a sentir ese calorcito tan agradable y tranquilizador. Ahora se sentía más relajada.

Y aunque para Víctor era un poco raro sentir el cuerpo de Eren y no el de Petra, no lo dudaba, lo abrazo fuertemente. Se sentía como una despedida y reteniendo las lágrimas se obligo a sonreír.

Podría acostumbrarse, cambiar la ropa de niña por la de niño, el cabello largo y sedoso por el corto y rebelde cabello del chico, la delicada, suave y femenina voz por una más profunda y masculina pero que seguía siendo suave y dulce, el maquillaje por los videojuegos y las guitaras. Cambiar el nombre, Petra por Eren. Pero solo seria el nombre, la ropa, el cabello, la voz, los gustos. Porque aunque estuviera en ese cuerpo de niño, Víctor distinga perfectamente a Petra.

Negó repetidas veces, aquel chico también tenía una vida, tenía padres que se preocupaban por él, amigos, escuela… ¿Qué haría? ¿Secuestrarlo, y obligarlo a ceder su cuerpo a su hija? Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto. Ejerció más fuerza al abrazo y Petra sonrío.

— ¿Eren, que estas haciendo aquí? – Víctor y el nombrado 'Eren' deshicieron el abrazo, Petra se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, Alex, el padrastro de Eren, que miraba a su padre con cierto desprecio ¡Oh! Se dio cuenta, ese cuerpo era de Eren, no el suyo.

Alex se acerco al chico y lo tomo de la mano, apartándolo de aquel hombre, que momentos atrás lo había abrazado tan amorosamente. Eren no era así, el chico no era nada cariñoso y mucho menos con perfectos desconocidos. Se apresuro a llegar hasta el, quizás Eren necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Petra quiso reír, pero ese no era el momento para eso.

—No, no me ha hecho nada. – Víctor que miraba un poco confundido la escena, reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que ese hombre había insinuado.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso?

—Bueno, creo que es algo obvio. – Eren no podía conocer a ese hombre, porque el chico no salía de casa y dudaba que fuera algún maestro de Eren.

— ¡Esta bien! – Se apresuro a intervenir Petra, — Papá…

— ¿Si? – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro frunciendo el seño, Alex preguntándose que clase de loco era esa persona y Víctor percatándose que ese hombre era el padre del chico llamado 'Eren'. Y eso le quito un poco de peso al asunto, por lo menos de parte de Víctor, porque ahora entendía la preocupación del de ojos verdes.

—Papá… —volvió a llamar Petra, tomo la mano de Alex y le sonrío, fue entonces que el hombre se percato de un pequeño detalle:

—Me has llamado 'papá'. – La chica se percato de su error, Eren no lo llamaba papá, siempre o al menos desde que lo conocía, el chico llamaba 'Alex' al esposo de su madre. Pero no era tan grave. — ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? – Alex tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Eren y observo fijamente sus ojos. Petra trato de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Olvide devolver los PUPILENTES a un compañero de clases! – Alex miro interrogante al chico, no era por dudar de su hijo, pero Eren jamás hablaba de sus compañeros de clases.

—Seguro…

—Seguro, papá. – y le dio una bonita y encantadora sonrisa.

Alex sonrió bobamente de nuevo. Sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho, la palabra 'papá' sonaba muy bien.

—Papá, me has llamado papá otra vez.

—Si, mira el es Víctor Ral, —dijo restándole importancia al comentario de Alex.

Ral, escucho Alex y de inmediato se sintió estúpido, ese hombre era el padre de la chica que había muerto semanas atrás, Alex recordaba perfectamente ese incidente ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era tan triste, y Alex había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, recordando la vez que Eren y Kasami desaparecieron y la forma en la que los encontraron. Alex quería a Eren, aunque no fuera su hijo, aunque no compartiera ni una gota de sangre con él.

—Es un placer conocerlo, —Víctor extendió su mano, esperando que el de ojos verdes la tomara.

—El placer es mío, y perdón por lo de hace rato.

Alex acepto la mano de Víctor con una sonrisa nerviosa, Víctor negó y el también le sonrió.

—Papá, estoy ayudando un poco al señor Ral, ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que llegare tarde a casa hoy?

Alex asintió.

— ¿Ayudando en que…?

— ¡Gracias! – Antes de que Alex continuara hablando Petra tomo de la mano a su padre y desaparecieron del lugar.

Raro, muy raro… esa situación era extraña, eso es lo que hubiera pensado Alex, pero ahora lo único que cabía en su cabeza era el 'papá' que Eren le había dado. Se fue caminado hacia casa feliz y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, moría por contarle a Carla.

— ¿Así que él es el padre de Eren? – Pregunto Víctor, mientras buscaba a su esposa con la mirada.

Petra negó.

—Es su padrastro.

—Ya veo.

No pregunto más, algo le decía que ni siquiera Petra sabia mucho acerca de Eren y eso era algo demasiado raro, Petra podía ser muy insistente y curiosa, algo que había heredado de su madre. Se obligo a apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre ello, ahora todo lo que debía hacer era parar tiempo con su adorada hija.

—Vallamos a buscar a mamá. — Petra tomo la mano de su padre, Víctor asintió y le sonrió a su hija.

**...**

**..**

**Los Ángeles, California. 08:41 am 21 de junio 2009**

— ¡Demonios! – El pelinegro pateo el primer bote de basura que se encontró en aquella habitación, estaba enojado y triste, su sueño se estaba derrumbando justo frente a él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Cálmate, Rivaille! – le indico su compañero.

— ¿Mike, como quieres que me calme?

Como hacerlo, después de salir de aquella habitación llena de cámaras y reporteros, donde daban a conocer el breve descansó que la banda tendría dando como escusa el colegio.

Porque si, Rivaille sabia que aquello era una escusa, una forma de querer cubrir los problemas que había generado aquella estúpida chica. Dos días atrás su manager había llegado con el rostro pálido y en su mano un periódico con la noticia, en el encabezado ponía: 'Rivaille el vocalista de la banda _No Name_ y su nuevo romance' los productores tuvieron una junta de emergencia, no podía dejar que un escándalo como ese destruyera la reputación de la banda.

Y era un escándalo por que la mujer en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que una popular actriz y modelo, comprometida.

Al final había decidido que se tomarían un descansó después de terminar la gira. Pero no querían rumores ni chismes, así que para hacerlo más creíble, se habían tomado la excusa del 'Tiempo para estudiar'. En ese período tomarían algunas medidas, como desmentir aquella noticia y quizás armar un pequeño teatro con alguna otra chica, sin compromisos.

Mike suspiro, a él tampoco le gustaba la situación. ¿Estudiar? ¿A caso no tenían una idea mejor? ¿No pudieron decir que el loro de la abuelita de su manager murió, y que ellos acompañarían a Erwin y a su abuelita en el luto por varios meses? ¡Por dios! Si no hace ni tres días que en una entrevista ellos habían dicho que ninguno de los tres quería ni tenia planeado volver a los salones de clase.

—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta esto, Rivi. – Hablo la chica del grupo, estaba frustrada y tenia ganas de llorar. Ese había sido el sueño de todos – aunque Rivaille lo ocultara—, subirse al escenario y escuchar a las fans cantar sus canciones. Olvidarse momentáneamente de todo y solo disfrutar, conocer países y ciudades en las que nunca se imaginaron estarían.

Pero ahí estaban, viajando, recorriendo el mundo, siendo súper estrellas, estaban en la cima y ahora el estúpido chisme de aquella mujer arruinaría todo.

Hanji volteo a ver a Rivaille, era verdad que parte de la culpa la tenia ese niño idiota, Rivaille prácticamente se llevaba a cualquier persona a su cama – claro siempre y cuando fueran del gusto de Rivaille—, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

—Esa maldita mujer. – Rivaille murmuro, lo admitía era culpa suya, pero solo en parte, se podría decir un ¿Cincuenta por ciento? Porque si, era verdad que la había invitado a pasar la noche con él, pero ella jamás menciono nada de estar comprometida, de haberlo sabido…

En fin, no le habría importado y de todos modos la hubiera metido en su cama, pero por lo menos ya sabría a lo que atenerse después.

—Y de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella… — Comento su amiga, Rivaille la vio con verdadero odio, pero Hanji ignoro por completo eso. – La prometida de un maldito mafioso.

—Y que demonios quieres que haga, ya esta hecho. – Rivaille se sentó enojado al lado de Mike.

Un silencio invadió el lugar.

— ¡Chicos, no se desanimen! – dijo Erwin y tres pares de ojos lo veían con ganas de matarlo. Erwin suspiro, tenia información que aun no era oficial, pero quería darles ánimos a los chicos. – La producción ya esta tomando medidas.

— ¿Qué medidas? – Pregunto curioso Mike.

—Aun no puedo darles esa información.

—Bueno, por lo menos es un problema que concierne solo a Rivaille ¿Necesitamos comenzar las audiciones para vocalistas?

Mike sonrió divertido y Rivaille fulmino a Hanji.

—Se lo deje bien claro cuando la deje entrar a mi habitación, solo era sexo sin compromisos. – Pero aquella mujer no pareció entenderlo, no sabia como, pero había logrado conseguir su numero de celular personal, cada minuto desde que la conoció un mensaje le llegaba, la mujer quería saber que hacia y con quien estaba, quería saber todo de él, le llamaba a cada rato y lo invitaba a su apartamento (u Hotel).

Rivaille cambio su numero celular por lo menos 5 veces en un mes.

—Si, bien díselo a ella, te ha seguido por todos lados, en el concierto en Nueva York hace tres días, la semana pasada estaba en Italia, la vi en los asientos VIP. También Francia, Roma, Venecia… una verdadera acosadora.

De nuevo un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación, Erwin podía sentir la tención entre esos tres chicos.

—Bien, chicos. – Erwin se levanto del cómodo sofá y dirigió su vista hacia los tres chicos frente a él, quería evitar una verdadera pelea entre los integrantes de _No Name_. — Tenemos que trabajar, nos espera un largo día, tres entrevistas, varias sesiones de fotos, y tienen que ensayar.

— ¡Si! – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo menos estarían entretenidos con el trabajo y no le darían muchas vueltas a lo ocurrido.

Rivaille y Hanji salieron de la habitación. Mike iba tras de ellos, pero antes de salir de la habitación, regreso varios pasos hasta quedar frente a Erwin. El chico coloco su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del mayor y hablo.

—Siento mucho lo de Rambo, Erwin. – el nombrado negó.

—Estoy bien, aunque mi abuela es la más afectada. Amaba a ese loro.

**...**

**..**

**Alemania 6:00 p.m 21 de junio 2009**

— ¡Eso huele delicioso, mamá!

Habían regresado del centro comercial, con miles de bolsas y todavía faltaban las que tenían que llegar por envió. No habían podido con tantas y las de Eren llegarían por lo menos al día siguiente a su casa, solo esperaba que al chico no le diera un infarto al ver las cosas que le habían comprado sus padres. Ahora estaba en la cocina, esperando a que su madre terminara de preparar la cena, Petra hubiera querido ayudar, pero era demasiado torpe. Así que Katy estaba bastante ocupada, ninguno de los sirvientes estaban, Víctor les había dicho que tenían el resto del día libre.

—Petra, cariño ¿No crees que ya es tarde? ¿Eren no tendrá problemas? – dijo con tristeza, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era congelar el tiempo y quedarse juntos para siempre. Pero eso era ser egoísta.

—Llamare a su madre, espero que me de un poco más de tiempo. – Katy sonrió, Petra tampoco quería que acabara, pero ella era más consiente que nadie que ese ya no era su tiempo, ella ya no estaba viva. Aun así quería pasar el resto del día con sus padres. Solo uno, solo pedía un día más.

Se aguanto las lágrimas hasta que llego a su habitación, había sido una idiota, una completa idiota. Preocupándose por su apariencia, por tener amigos, o ser popular. ¿De que le servía eso ahora? Se había perdido de tantas cosas, reuniones familiares, cumpleaños… todo por querer estar con los 'mejores', los populares. Solamente pensar en ello le dolía. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Había perdido su vida. Y se arrepentía de ello, pero de igual forma sabia que ahora de nada servía lamentarse, ahora lo que quedaba era, seguir adelante, ella solo quería que sus padres salieran adelante, que sean felices, fueron los mejores padres que la vida pudo darle.

Saco el celular del bolsillos del pantalón, busco en contactos, no fue difícil encontrar el número de la madre de Eren –dado que el chico solo tenía pocos contactos. —

Marcación rápida y en segundos estaba timbrando.

— ¿Eren? – Escucho la voz de la mujer, el tono era suave y tenía un tinte de preocupación. – Cariño ¿Dónde has estado? Estoy preocupada, Alex me dijo que estarías fuera hasta tarde pero… — Cuando Eren no estaba cerca, Carla no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente que Eren había sufrido en el pasado.

—Estoy bien… ma… mamá. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme un poco más? – Petra no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea.

Para Carla ya todo quedaba más claro, aunque esa voz sonara igual a la de Eren, no era él. Un extraño sentimiento se alojo en su pecho, no sabia que era, quizás preocupación acompañada de angustia y aderezada con un poco de felicidad. Al parecer Eren volvía a tener contacto con ellos.

—Por favor, cuídalo.

Sin saber porque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero está ves esas lágrimas no eran suyas.

—Si. – contesto antes de que la línea se cortara. Al parecer las madres siempre sabían lo que pasaba con sus hijos, ellas eran simplemente increíbles.

Antes de bajar de nueva cuenta, Petra tomo su laptop y la encendió, era el momento justo para hacer uso de 'eso'. Con una sonrisa entre perversa y picara, cargo todas las fotos de la carpeta que mantenía con seguro y las envió a todos y cada uno de sus contactos. La venganza era realmente deliciosa.

Después tomo algunas hojas de su escritorio junto con una pluma y dos sobres, y comenzó a escribir, sorprendiéndose también cuando descubrió que no tenia que esforzarse para hacerla parecer su letra, la curvatura en las letras redondas, el tamaño que siempre uso, la peculiar forma de escribir de Petra, ahí estaba, como si ese cuerpo fuera suyo.

Se tardo un poco escribiendo, quizás treinta minutos o más. Pero logro llenar algunas cuantas hojas, doblo una y la metió en el sobre, cuando lo sello, no se olvido de escribir dos palabras 'mamá, papá'

En el siguiente sobre metió dos, y sobre el no escribió nada. Dejo uno de los sobres en el segundo cajón de su escritorio, su madre tardaría un poco en encontrarlo pero estaba segura que lo haría y eso era suficiente. El segundo lo guardo en la chaqueta de Eren.

— ¡Cariño! La cena esta lista. – Escucho a su madre gritar, espero a que la computadora se apagara y salió de la habitación, dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos unos segundos.

— ¡Bien! – Dijo para si misma, después abrió los ojos y bajo con una enorme sonrisa a encontrarse con sus padres.

— ¿De verdad no hay problemas con esto? – pregunto Katy por tercera vez, Petra les había dicho que la madre de Eren le había dado permiso de pasar la noche fuera, una pequeña mentira, que ya después vería como salir del problema.

—Si. – contesto. Ambas sentadas en el cómodo sofá de la sala, su padre había ido por las palomitas de maíz con caramelo y mantequilla, además de los refrescos y dulces que habían pedido. Después de cenar y de avisar que su estancia se alargaría hasta el día siguiente, por decisión unánime, un maratón de películas es lo que harían hasta bien entrada la noche. — ¿Qué película veremos? – pregunto Petra, sobre la mesa del centro varias cajas de DVD`s descansaban.

— ¿De comedia, romance o un poco de miedo? – Katy dijo, ya se preocuparía después, ahora simplemente quería pasar un tiempo en familia.

— ¡Comedia estaría bien! – Víctor respondió, entrando con varias bolsas de dulces y palomitas.

— ¡Yey, chocolate! – Petra se apresuro a abrir la caja que contenía varias piezas de chocolate y literalmente las devoro.

—Comedia será.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en ese sofá, riendo con las películas de comedia y llorando cuando Katy puso una película de romance con un final bastante triste.

Volviendo a llorar y a reír.

**...**

**..**

Petra bostezo y se tallo los ojos, esa sensación de sueño, la había extrañado tanto. Su madre a su lado sonrió, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No. No llores. – Petra acaricio la mejilla de la mujer.

—Si… — Víctor abrazo a su esposa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tengo que regresar, seguramente la madre de Eren estará preocupada.

Ambos adultos lo entendían, pero aun así, seguía doliendo. Un último abrazo, un último beso y las palabras de despedida que no pudieron decirle a su hija cuando ella murió.

Petra salió rápidamente de su casa, antes de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña, no quería separarse de sus padres. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, saco el sobre que había guardado la noche anterior y lo deslizo por el buzón.

Camino lentamente, disfrutando del refrescante día, por las mañanas el aire se sentía húmedo y agradablemente frió, pero era verano así que no tardaría en volverse un día caluroso.

Recordaba el camino y agradecía eso, no quería perderse, no ahora que tenía mucho sueño.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa de Eren, diviso en la entrada el camión de la tienda comercial, seguramente el envió ya había llegado, observo también como el padre de Eren discutía con uno de los empleados, se apresuro a llegar al lado de Alex –Con un poco de dificultad, ya que llevaba con ella la caja que su padre le había dado el día anterior. —

—Papá, — lo llamo – ¿Es el envió de parte de la familia Ral? – Pregunto al empleado, este asintió.

—Es para Eren Jaegar.

— ¿Eren? – Lo llamo, el castaño le sonrió.

—Es un presente de parte de ellos. Ya sabes por la ayuda.

—Me da su firma por favor. – De nuevo el empleado le tendía una hoja, Alex aun con duda la tomo y firmo. – Bien bájenlo.

Media hora después las bolsas se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, Petra sonreía, su habitación estaba llena y no cabía ni un alfiler más.

—Es una familia muy generosa ¿No? – Petra asintió, sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde esta mamá? – Se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Salió temprano, al parecer un caso de emergencia. – Alex tomo asiento junto a Eren. – De nuevo te olvidaste de quitarte los lentes de contacto.

Eren asintió, ocultando mejor su nerviosismo.

—Tengo sueño, me dormiré un momento. – Antes de escuchar la respuesta del padre de Eren, Petra se hundió en la inconsciencia, parecía flotar entre nubes, la sensación era un tanto rara, pero no incomoda.

Eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde que Eren comenzó a despertar, abrió sus ojos – los cuales ya habían regresado a su color original— acostumbrándolos a la luz rápidamente, se levanto del sofá y busco a Petra, al no encontrarla cerca, supo que quizás la chica no se encontraría más con él y de alguna manera aquel hecho lo entristecía al mismo tiempo que lo alegraba.

— ¡Gatito, ya despertaste! – Salto petra frente a él.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Un grito que casi se escucho por toda la cuadra, Eran respiraba pesadamente, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, lo juraba… Petra quería que Eren le hiciera compañía. – No me asustes así.

Petra lo veía con una mueca divertida en su rosto.

—Perdón, olvide lo asustadizo que puedes ser.

— ¿Aun no puedes ver la luz?

— ¿Luz? – Eren asintió.

—Hace tiempo, sentí un poco de curiosidad y le pregunte a un espíritu que es lo veía o sentía. El me dijo que sentía una indescriptible sensación de paz y felicidad y aunque yo no podía verla, me aseguro que había una hermosa luz blanca que lo llamaba. – Eren bostezo aun tenia sueño, pero también tenia hambre.

—Ya veo… Pero no, no veo nada ni siento nada… bueno, solo un poco cansada.

Eren se levanto del sofá y fue directo a la cocina, sobre la mesa había una nota.

'Eren te dejo el almuerzo listo, me tengo que ir, tu madre llegara un poco tarde.'

El castaño volvió a depositar la nota sobre la mesa y camino a la nevera, ahí había un plato cubierto con plástico, la saco y llevo al micro hondas.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? – Pregunto Petra, cuando Eren se sentó, en una de las sillas esperando a que su comida estuviera lista.

—Que no has terminado tus asuntos pendientes, eso significa. – El horno hizo un ruido, indicando que el tiempo marcado ya había terminado, Eren tomo una toalla de cocina y con cuidado saco el plato, el aroma era delicioso, su estomago gruño y Eren comenzó a comer. – No te preocupes, te ayudare, es algo que prometí que haría. – Quizás al ayudar a Petra, Eren comprendería varias cosas, que por el momento estaba enterradas bajo obscuridad.

La sonrisa de Petra casi lo segó, Eren podía jurar que Petra resplandecía.

**...**

**..**

Entre sus manos la hoja de papel estaba a punto de ser destruida, Hanji sonreía tontamente y Mike parecía estar verdaderamente entusiasmado.

— ¡Wooo! ¡Conoceremos a tus padres, Mike! – La pelirroja se acerco al mencionado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Mike le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

Ambos estaban contentos, felicidad que Rivaille no compartía.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar? – Arrugo por completo el papel y lo boto.

—Bueno, por culpa de un niño caliente, por supuesto. – Contesto la chica, Rivaille frunció el seño.

—Por el momento es un buen lugar para esconderse, la disquera se encargara de todo. – Hablo Erwin, los tres chicos reunidos en la habitación del hotel más lujoso en Los Ángeles, centraron su mirada en él. –También los padres de Mike ya están enterados de todo y están dispuestos a ayudar. – Erwin le sonrió a Mike y este desvió la mirada.

—Pero es un maldito pueblo en medio de la nada, ¿Por lo menos hay luz, internet? – Se quejo de nuevo el pelinegro, entendía, por supuesto que era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba ser controlado.

—Claro que si, — le contesto Mike esta vez. – No es como si vivieran en la prehistoria.

—Bueno, bueno… Sera entretenido, la casa de Mike, es endemoniada mente grande, ¡además me ha contado que sus padres tienen caballos! – Aplaudió entusiasmada Hanji. Para ser sinceros Hanji estaba más entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Rivaille sufrir por las próximas tres semanas en un lugar como aquel.

—Hoy se termina la gira, así que preparen sus maletas, porque tan pronto sea mañana, nos espera un vuelo a Alemania.

—Tsk. – El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua. Antes de volver a replicar, la maquillista encargada de ellos por esa noche, toco la puerta. El concierto estaba a punto de comenzar, así que se aseguraba una vez más que todo estuviera en orden.

**...**

**..**

Parado frente a su habitación, Eren dudaba en entrar, todo se veía bastante apretado y creía que si llegaba a mover algo, una avalancha de cosas caería sobre él.

— ¡Pero…! ¿Cuánto ha costado todo esto? – Casi le grito a la chica, Petra paseaba tranquilamente por su cuarto, para la castaña no era ningún problema aquello. — ¡Devolución! ¿Se puede devolver, verdad?

—Nop, anda, es solo un poco de ropa, ¡Pruébatela!

—Pero… — Eren sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ¿Cuánto habrán gastado en todo eso?

—No es tanto, yo solía gastar mucho más. – Respondió como si pidiese leer los pensamientos del chico. — ¡Ahhh! Es verdad, mira… — Apunto con su dedo a un espacio, donde extrañamente había una caja un poco larga, color blanco. No había objetos a su alrededor. – Es una sorpresa de papá ¡Ábrelo!

Eren camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la peculiar caja, no entendía como aquellas personas podían derrochar el dinero como si fuer agua, y Petra diciendo con tanta naturalidad que ella gastaba más, Eren no comprendía a los ricos.

—Anda ábrelo… — insistía la castaña, Eren sonrió, puesto que Petra parecía más entusiasmada que él.

Quito el primer sello, se alarmo un poco cuando leyó en este la frase 'Frágil, trátese con cuidado' y si antes fue cuidadoso, ahora hasta tocar la caja le daba miedo ¿Qué tal si rompía lo que había dentro? ¿Qué cara pondría a los padres de Petra? ¡Jamás podría pagarlo!

Con extrema delicadeza, tomo la caja y la saco al pasillo, no se sentía seguro entre aquella montaña de cosas, que podrían caerse por el mínimo movimiento. La dejo en el suelo y siguió quitando los sellos, Eren se sentina como en una película en donde el protagonista tenia la importante tarea de desarmar una bomba, llevándose con eso la carga de salvar vidas inocentes y/o al mundo entero. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente cuando retiro el último sello de seguridad.

Extrañamente Petra estaba quieta y en silencio.

Quito la tapa y busco entre el plástico que cubría el contenido.

Petra frunció el seño cuando Eren se quedo estático, aun con la mano dentro de la caja, cuando la castaña se acerco para preguntar que pasaba, esta vez la asustada fue ella.

— ¡MADRE SANTA! –Eren retiro la mano de aquel extraño objeto, tan rápido y con una extra expresión en su rostro, que Petra casi pensó que tocar eso lo había lastimado. ¿Pero su padre no podía ser tan cruel, o si? Escucho un fuerte golpe y su atención volvió a Eren. — ¡eso... es, queeeeeee…! Pero, cuanto… dinero… y ¡es…! – Eren parecía estar delirando y eso preocupo a Petra, se acerco con cautela al chico.

— ¿Eren?

—Guitarra… — Murmuró, y Eren parecía estar perdido. Una boba sonrisa apareció en Eren.

Era oficial, había perdido a Eren.

Dios Eren amaba a los padres de Petra. Y por supuesto que amaría a ese guitarra… ¿Como no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no amar una Guitarra Gibson Custom Citation? Una de las guitarras más caras que puedes encontrar, y sólo creada en números muy limitados, este modelo se convirtió en una pieza de coleccionista de inmediato, y se ha mantenido a lo largo de una de sus series de producción esporádicos.

Antes de desmayarse de la emoción, Eren le advirtió a Petra que no tocara la guitarra –algo verdaderamente idiota, si lo analizamos—.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Y bueno la inspiración si vino a mi, pero no en SEMEVSSEME, si no en otro capitulo de Susurros del alma.**

**Woooo, pero bueno, creo que es mejor a no subir nada.**

**Bien por fin salió Rivaille (Grito fangirlesco ¿?)**

**Ame este capitulo, no se ustedes, pero Petra me cae bien (Por lo menos en este fanfic).**

**Nos Leemos.**

**PD: Eren en jodidamente afortunado, yo también quiero ir de compras y que gasten mucho en mi - Solo en mis sueños- orz **


End file.
